A New Evil Arises
by 1TheScorpion2
Summary: What is this mysterious purple haze? With the Warlords brainwashed the Ronins have to find a way to free them along with a fellow Ronin. Rated T for some violence CHAPTER 7 LOADED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the RW/YST. Other standard disclaimer things apply.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please spare me. Do tell me though if it needs more continuity or anything else that it lacks.

Timeline: During their summer vacation a couple months after the second war with Talpa.

**Prologue**

It is the evening in the Dynasty where Cale, Dais, Sehkmet, and Lady Kayura still live. Kayura is standing in one of the watch towers that stands in the center of the palace. Kayura is now the official guardian between the earthrealm and the netherrealm.

Dais and Sehkmet are tending to things around the palace such as repairs due to the last battle with Talpa. They are mainly supervising and making sure everything goes according to plan while the armor drones are tending to he repairs.

A mountain is overlooking where Cale is sitting meditating beside of a stream. Cale is in the midst of meditating when he feels a sudden presence in the back of his mind. He stands up and scans the tree line. He takes a couple seconds longer scanning the shadows, but senses nothing. He turns to a small field and does the same but still nothing. Finally he turns to the mountain. He sees that half of the mountain from the peak down is covered in a purple haze. He focuses his eyes on a cliff where the haze seems to be originating. What he sees confuses him.

He sees a warrior with dark green armor that is almost black. The warrior is sitting atop a horse with a sword raised in the air. "What?" Cale asks himself

The warrior lowers his sword and the horse charges. "Fine by me; let's play." Cale said as he called forth his armor.

The warrior was high tailing if off of the mountain. Not only that, but the purple haze seem to be following him down the mountain. The warrior was now at the bottom of the mountain and approaching fast. Cale drew his no-dachi and began to charge the warrior.

* * *

Kayura turned to look out a window behind her. "That's odd. I've never seen that purple haze there before." She said to herself. _Dais, Sehkmet, Cale look over toward the western mountain and look at that haze_ she said through the mental link.

Dais and Sehkmet did as they were told and turned toward the mountain. _That's weird. What about it?_ Sehkmet asked

_I don't know. Something about it just doesn't feel right._ Kayura replied

_I know what you're talking about._ Dais added with a nod from Sehkmet

_Well, I for one can tell you that it isn't good cause what ever it is came along with some guy on horseback._ Cale informed

_What?_ The three questioned _How do you know that?_ Kayura chimed

_Cause I'm locking swords with him right now._ Cale stated

The three others gasped. _Why didn't you tell us?_ Asked Dais

_You beat me to it!_ Cale shot back. _Now quit chatting and get over here before I'm skewered. This guy's good._

* * *

Cale ended his charge was a swift horizontal swing of his no-dachi. The warrior blocked his attack with the flat of his sword and quickly made a slash across Cale's chest.

Cale jumped back as the warrior charged once again. Once again Cale jumped to the side and charged. The warrior blocked it and tried the same tactic as before. Cale had hoped that he would do that and caught the sword in mid-swing between his claws. Cale flicked his wrist and thrust his sword at the warrior. The warrior merely leaned back as the sword passed.

Cale's eyes bugged out. The warrior simply grabbed his wrist and threw him in the other direction while delivering a sharp blow to his stomach.

Cale was about call for backup when he heard Kayura through the mental link. The warrior charged again and Cale dodged only to be charged one again before he landed on the ground. He drew up his sword to block only to be struck again and again. The clashing of the swords seemed to echo through the area as the battle intensified.

_Well, I for one can tell you that it isn't good cause what ever it is came along with some guy on horseback _he sent through the mental link. _Now quit chatting and get over here before I'm skewered. This guy's good._ He quickly finished what he was saying and focused on the battle ahead.

A couple of minutes of intense battle continued when Sehkmet and Dais appeared in the distance. "Where's Kayura?"

"She's putting the soldiers on guard!" Dais answered

The warrior stopped and saw them approaching; he then looked back at Cale who had several battle wounds. The warrior sheathed his sword and dismounted his horse. Cale took a step backward; the warrior turned to face him.

Cale was prepared for another tremendous attack, but he attack never came. Instead the warrior just raised him arm toward Cale with his palm up. The purple haze rapidly began flow from behind the warrior toward Cale. Before he could take a step back the haze enshrouded him.

Cale tried to move but quickly found that his body was paralyzed. The only thing that he could move was his mouth. "Don't let the haze touch you!" he yelled to Dais and Sehkmet who stopped dead in their tracks.

The warrior turned and looked at them. "Snake Fang Strike!" yelled Sehkmet swinging six swords above his head, and releasing them and their energy upon the warrior.

The ground exploded around the warrior. In a shower of dirt and rocks the warrior ran around behind Dais and Sehkmet. They quickly turned around only to be enshrouded by the purple haze as well. They did their best to struggle against the affects of the haze to no avail.

The warrior, now standing merely two feet in front of Dais, held up his hands beside of his head. He hands started glowing purple and he drove them into the sides of Dais's head; he let out a blood-curdling scream. The warrior removed his hands, the whole process causing no physical wounds, and Dais fell unconscious. The warrior then proceeded on to Sehkmet and did the same thing.

_Kayura,_ Cale frantically sent across the mental link _wherever you are don't come any nearer to us. We couldn't beat him._

_Cale stay calm. What is he doing over there? I could hear Dais's scream all the way here in the forest._

_I don't know. All I know is that he just pushed his hands right into Dais's head._

_What? I hope he isn't doing what I think he is, but if it is what it sounds to me he is brainwashing them._

_Well there was no physical damage to Dais if that helps. He is just unconscious. _Sehkmet's scream rang through the air. _Listen, you have to go tell the Ronins what has happened._

_No, not yet. I'm right here at the battlefield and I have a clear shot at him._

_Don't!_

_Shew, always thinking about yourself, Cale. Don't worry I won't hit you._

_I meant you'll get stuck in the haze._

The warrior was now right in front of Cale with his hands at the side of his head. The last thing that Cale could remember was the site of the warrior standing in front of him.

Kayura stood behind a boulder to shield herself from the sight of the warrior. _'Now I have to wait till he gets finished. If I don't I'll kill him.' _she thought. A couple seconds passed by and Dais, too, fell unconscious. _'Now is my chance'_ Kayura jumped from behind the boulder through the air. She waited until she was close enough so the warrior couldn't evade her attack before she called her sure kill. "Star Sword Scream!" she said and she plunged one of her star swords through the sternum of the warrior.

Bright white light emitted from the wound first, and then several connections in the warrior's armor. Soon the whole battlefield was enveloped with the bright white light.

As the light faded the warrior remained standing except he was a rust color. Kayura pulled her sword out and the armor collapsed. The armor then slowly dissolved and turned into dust. Kayura fell to her knees with energy exhaustion. _'That took almost all I had. I knew if I didn't hit him with everything I had when I had the chance I would never gain it back.'_ she thought.

The bad feeling quickly arose in her stomach; she looked up and noticed that the purple haze had not dissipated. She heard a moan and her eyes widened. She turned her head and saw Dais standing staring at her viciously. Dais unleashed his Web of Deception and rendered Kayura unconscious. Dais walked over to her and picked her up and carried her under his arm.

_

* * *

Author's Note: So how was my first attempt at a fanfic? I know that it was slow at the beginning but I'm trying not to rush into anything. I want to keep my big ideas for the climax of the story. Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own…

**Chapter 1**

It is early morning at Mia's house and almost everyone is up and moving. Cye is busy at the stove cooking sausage, eggs, and bacon while Mia is setting the table.

As Mia set the last plate both she and Cye heard footsteps descending the stairs. They both looked at each other with a look of 'oh crap' on their faces. "Good morning people," cheered Kento.

"Good morning to you too, but your not getting any food no matter how cheerful you act," Mia stated.

"Just because I say good morning you automatically think that I'm only here to get some early bits of food."

Both Cye and Mia blankly looked at him. "Just what woke you up Kento, Ryo or Sage or the smell of the cooking?" Cye asked.

Kento put his hand behind his head and looked down at the floor. "The smell," he mumbled "But can't I have just a taste?"

"Not unless you want to get heartworms from raw sausage."

"What about the eggs?"

"Salmonella," Mia replied. "They still need to be cooked."

"Bacon?"

"In the pan now," Cye answered.

Kento sighed; he moved over to a chair lazily flopped down in defeat.

Cye and Mia smiled. Every morning he would try something new. The only times when Cye let Kento get any early bites was when he was cooking something new and needed a taste tester.

A couple minutes of silence passed and Kento was desperate to break the silence. "Did you two sleep well?"

"Rather well actually," Mia replied. "You?"

"Like a baby," Kento said with a smile imitating a baby.

"What about you, Cye?" Mia asked.

"You kidding me? Mr. Lumberjack over there was cutting down trees all night."

"You told me that you didn't mind that I snore!" Kento said in shock.

"I don't on some nights, but then there are those when you are so _loud_. Last night was one of those nights."

Cye grabbed the bowl that was holding the beaten eggs and poured them into a pan. "Will one of you go get Rowen up? Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes."

"I'll go. It'll give me some time to kill while waiting." Kento said standing up and walking out the door. He then proceeded up the stairs and to the bedroom door. He walked into the bedroom and approached the side of the bed. "Hey Rowen, get up." Kento called shaking Rowen's shoulder a little bit, "Breakfast is ready."

Rowen moaned and rolled over pulling part of his pillow over head. "Get up." Kento called nudging his shoulder again.

"Leave me alone. I'll eat later."

"But then it'll be cold."

"I'll heat it in the microwave."

"But food doesn't taste as good when it's heated in the microwave." Kento waited a few seconds and pulled his pillow from under his head. "Get up!" he said louder before hitting him in the head with his pillow.

"Okay! I'm up; just let me put on my clothes."

Kento picked his house clothes off of the floor and tossed them on top Rowen's face "Good."

Kento exited the room and descended the stairs once more. Upon entering the kitchen he saw that Cye was finishing breakfast and Mia was setting what was finished on the table. She looked up and saw Kento walk through the door way and asked "Can you go tell Ryo and Sage that breakfast is ready?"

"Sure. Where are they?" Kento asked.

"Ryo is down by the lake with White Blaze, and I think Sage is still in the woods meditating." With that being said Kento left to fetch Ryo.

* * *

Ryo lay on his side propped up with his elbow, head resting in his hand. His other hand was by stroking the soft fur from White Blaze's neck to his shoulder. White Blaze was lying in front of him while making low rumble in his throat. His eyes were closed and his tail was twitching with pleasure with each stroke of Ryo's hand.

Ryo breathed deeply as a soft breeze blew by. _'It's so peaceful out here'_ he thought. One of Ryo's favorite things to do was to be outside in the morning and just be away from everything; to absorb the tranquility of nature. "You ready to go boy?" Ryo asked to White Blaze "It's about time for breakfast."

Both Ryo and White Blaze stood; they turned around and saw Kento approaching them. "Breakfast about ready Kento?" Ryo asked as he and White Blaze walked toward him.

"Yep, and Mia said for you to go get Sage," he replied.

Ryo narrowed his eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "Did she really say that, or do you just not want to go so you can get some food?"

"No man, she really said that," Kento was struggling not to smile.

Ryo stared at him for a moment. "I don't believe you."

Kento's mouth dropped. "Come on man, it's not like any of us know where he usually goes to meditate."

"I know." Ryo said through his teeth staring coldly, "Come on White Blaze."

Kento turned and started heading back toward the house with a smile radiating from his face.

* * *

Sage sat in an Indian style on a large rock in the forest. He was clearing his mind of all of his thoughts and just letting all of his worries and stress float away. _'Clear your mind. Listen to the forest in all it's beauty.'_ he thought to himself. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes. He felt so relaxed; like he had just been given a spiritual massage. He looked up through the swaying trees as the winds blew them back and forth.

He heard a twig snap and looked down a small path. He saw Ryo and White Blaze slowly approaching. Sage gave them a half smile and slid then jumped off of the rock. "You don't have to be scared to get my attention." Sage said.

"I know, but I hate to disturb you while you are meditating."

Ryo turned around and he and Sage started back toward the house with White Blaze trailing. "What's for breakfast?" Sage asked.

"Um…" Ryo said looking up and contorting his face, "I don't know. Kento didn't tell me."

"He probably just wanted to beat us to it."

"Not if Mia as anything to say about it. She likes the family dinner type of setting."

"I guess you could say that. We're all like one big happy family."

"One big happy family that kicks major Dynasty butt."

Sage smiled. "My family away from family."

A few minutes passed and they were at the edge of the woods. They could see the house and Ryo and Sage looked at each other. "Want to race?" Ryo asked.

"You want to lose?" Sage replied.

"On three?" that was more of a statement than a question from Ryo.

"GO!"

They both suddenly ran as fast as they could toward the house with White Blaze in tow playing along. White Blaze all the sudden decided that he would take "drastic" measures to win. With one swipe of his paw he tripped Sage who grabbed Ryo's arm and took him down with him. Sage started to push himself up but was quickly pushed back down hard as White Blaze jumped on top of him, then quickly jumped on top of Ryo and proceeded towards the house. White Blaze never did slow down.

Ryo and Sage both heard hysterical laughing and looked up and saw Rowen leaning on the porch banister. Sage and Ryo stood up and dusted themselves off and decided to walk to the house since they were too close to run again. As they stood on the porch White Blaze looked up at both of them. If a tiger could smile, that was you would have seen on his face.

* * *

Everyone was now sitting around the dinner table enjoying their breakfast. There was a lot of commotion and laughter at times and at others there was just one or two people talking.

A few minutes and everyone put their dishes in the sink to wash later that evening. They were all now sitting around the television letting their food digest. "You nervous about the martial arts tournament tomorrow Sage?" asked Rowen

"Not too much. But that can't be helped," Sage replied.

"What if I tell you that I'm going to compete?" Ryo added smirking.

Sage narrowed his eyes, and glared at Ryo sideways. "Relax; I'm not going to." Ryo paused a couple seconds "I wouldn't want to take the trophy away from you." The last sentence was follow by some laughter.

"I would," Kento added sending more laughter into the room. Sage could only glare at Kento.

A minute or two passed in silence as everyone settled. "You ready to go train some more?" asked Ryo.

"Yep, let's go," Sage answered as he stood up. Both he and Ryo left to go change into their training clothes; soon they were in the yard stretching.

Back inside the living room everyone else continued to watch television. "I hope he does well tomorrow," said Mia.

"We all do." said Cye stating the obvious.

A couple minutes passed and they could hear the shouts, grunts, and the sound of hands and feet connecting with each other.

_

* * *

An Hour Later_

Rowen, Kento and Cye were all sitting outside on the porch carrying conversations and watching both Ryo and Sage train for the upcoming tournament. "Oooo" the three of them gasped. Sage delivered a swift kick to the side of Ryo's ribs and having his other leg swept from under him and landing on his shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Sage trying to catch his breath.

"No, you just knocked the wind out of me a bit. You?" Ryo answered.

"Same here."

Mia, who was now sitting beside Cye on the porch swing, yelled "Why don't you guys take a break? I brought out some water." Both Sage and Ryo took her up on her offer and joined them on the porch.

A couple minutes later the telephone rang. "I'll get it." called Rowen who was closest to the door. "Hello Mia Koji's residence." he said upon picking up the receiver.

"Hello Rowen. Is my son home?">

"Oh, hello Ms. Date. Hold on just one sec and I'll go get him."

"Thanks.">

"Sage, telephone," Rowen said. "It's you mother"

Sage continued to sit for a couple seconds. He then stood up and proceeded to the phone. "Why does he still get nervous when his family calls him?" Kento asked once Sage was out of hearing range.

"He's been like that since the first war with Talpa," Rowen answered.

"Well, can you blame him? I just don't think that the wants the Dynasty to know who his family is" Ryo stated.

"But why? The Dynasty is gone," Kento added.

"I guess it is because he doesn't want the Dynasty to use him family against him. You know like as hostages or a human shield," Mia commented.

"Or for bribing," Rowen said.

"But the Dynasty's gone, we beat Talpa, and Kayura took our armors away," Kento continued.

"We know," answered Cye. "But if they got a hold of one our family members…"

"That's the sure-fire way to get one of us to bend towards their wills. I have no doubt in my mind that our opponents would use any advantage they could against us," Ryo finished.

* * *

"Hey mom. What's up?" Sage asked.

"Nothing much, just thought that I would give you a call and check up on things before I go to work.">

"Well I'm glad you did."

"Me too. Satsuki's going crazy over here wanting to see her big brother.">

Sage tensed a bit. He loved and missed seeing his family, but was still afraid the Dynasty might be out somewhere plotting their revenge. "Awe that's sweet. Hey before I forget I'm competing in a martial arts tournament tomorrow."

"That's wonderful we'll have to try to come by.">

Sage winced. "Well you don't have to make any special arrangements just for me. I would feel bad about ruining your plans."

"Now what vile being has possessed you to think such thoughts? You know you could never ruin our plans.">

"I know."

"If it makes you feel any better I do have to work tomorrow."> There was a momentary silence between the two. "Listen; one of the many reasons why I was calling you is I wanted you to take Satsuki to the new aquarium today."> Sage's eyes got wide. "I thought it might be something nice for you two to do.">

Sage went silent. He wanted to tell her no, but didn't have the heart. He also didn't want to break his little sister's heart. "Sure," he choked

"Good. I'll take her to the hospital with me and you pick her up there.">

"Is it okay if one of the guys comes too? I think Cye will want to go; he's been dying to go since it opened a week ago."

"Suretake as many as you want.">

"Okay. I'll pick her up at the hospital, but I might be a little late. I just finished training with Ryo and need to take a shower."

"Okay. I'll tell her. Love you Sage.">

"Love you too, mom." he finished hanging up the receiver.

_

* * *

In A Dark Cell Chamber (In the Dynasty No Less)_

Kayura faded in and out consciousness mostly only long enough realize that she was shackled upright on large wooden platform. "Armors of Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, and Strata… hear my plea. Go back to the Ronin Warriors so that they may once again fight to destroy this new evil that has threatened us." Kayura once again lost consciousness.

_Author's Note: I know this chapter was longer than the other one but probably less interesting for those of you who like a lot of action. I also know that this chapter was mostly talk; however, this is probably one of the most important chapters in my fic. At least three chapters will be brought off of this one. I don't know if any of you caught it, but there was a bit of foreshadowing as well. I hate to use the word "foreshadowing" because I really suck at it, but this is the best way I can describe it._

_Reviews:_

_Thanks to Firestorm, Isabel Night, and Carline for review my fic and giving me some pointers. I hope to not disappoint you all as well as any other readers. I will take your suggestion seriously and try to make my story better._

_Also thanks to Isabel for correcting me on my timeline. I just changed it to their summer break after Talpa's defeat, and thanks for the welcome._

_Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own RW/YST, except I do own my own characters. (The one I came up with…lol.)

**Chapter 2**

After Sage hung up with his mother he went out to the porch. "Cye, do you want to go to the aquarium with me? My mother wants me to take Satsuki there. You guys are welcome to join in you want to."

"Do I ever!" Cye replied with glee.

Sage looked at the rest indicating that he wanted an answer. "Man, you know I was going to grill burgers today," Kento said

"I know we should be back way before you start."

"I doubt it; it's noon."

Sage looked at Ryo. "Nah, I'll stay and help have the burgers done when you two get back," he said.

Mia and Rowen just shook their heads. "Okay, all I need to do is take a shower and I'll be ready," Sage finished going inside.

A few minutes passed and Sage was back downstairs on the porch. "Ready Cye?" Cye's standing up was his reply. "Can I borrow the jeep Mia?"

"Just don't go joyriding and I don't care."

With that Sage and Cye were headed off down the driveway, and to pick up Satsuki.

* * *

Sage sat in the driver's seat as he drove down the driveway. He turned on the raido to fill in the silence between him and Cye. The two of their behaviors at the moment were completely different from each other. Cye was very excited to go to the aquarium to see all of the marine life up close; therefore he was a little fidgety and he his beaming with energy. Sage, on the other hand, was very nervous about picking up his sister; his breathing was somewhat heavy and he was shaking a bit. 

Cye looked saw that Sage's had was shaking a bit when he reached down to change the gears. "You know you don't have to be nervous Sage," said Cye.

"What makes you say that?" Sage asked.

"Come on drop the act; you're shaking."

Sage didn't answer. He knew that the others knew how he felt when he was out with his family. He also knew that there was no need of denying a loosing battle, especially with Cye; so he decided not to answer.

"I understand that you don't want to answer, but everything will be fine. The dynasty hasn't returned since we defeated Talpa."

"I know; it's just… I don't know what I would do if something were to happen."

"I can assure you that everything will be fine. I just want you to do me one thing."

"What's that?" Sage asked

"Just relax, because if you don't you won't enjoy yourself. Remember you're doing this for Satsuki. You should be happy that you get to spend time with her."

"You have a point," he said with a half smile.

_

* * *

Throne Room in the Dynasty Palace _

Dais, Sehkmet, and Cale were all kneeling in front of an empty throne. "We will do as you command, Master Kimanshi," the three of them said as one.

If someone were in the room with them that person would think that they were insane, because it looked like the Warlords were talking to themselves. The only thing that was in the room was the purple haze. "Good. I need a new host body seeing that my servant has been eliminated and is unable to find me one."

"Master Kimanshi, allow me to be seek and bring you a host," stated Sehkmet

"Although that could work my host needs to accept me of his or her own free will," Kimanshi replied. "I am most certain that you three will find the most valuable hosts."

"Then I accept and become your host," Dais said beating the other two to it.

"I am certain that will not work. Even though you did accept me freely this person must be untainted." Kimanshi partially lied. By tainted he means brainwashed because if it weren't for them being brainwashed they would never have accepted him on their own free will.

The three Warlords remained silent. "The Ronins," the three of them sinisterly said.

"Ah yes, the Ronin Warriors. I suspect that one of them will make a most valuable host; they are so strong. The three of you may have your fun with the Ronins, but do not capture them or kill them for I do not wish them to inquire what our plans are. I want them to think that the three of you are still evil. Now go amongst yourselves and create a plan. I do not wish you to charge blindly."

"Yes Master Kimanshi." The three of them stated as they disappeared from the throne room.

* * *

Sage parked the jeep in the hospital parking lot and he and Cye entered. They turned a corner and walked down a long hallway. They saw Satsuki looking at a book as they approached the lobby. "Oh, hi guys," she said as she looked up from the book; she then stood up. 

"Hi," greeted Cye.

"Hey Satsuki," Sage greeted as she came up to him and they hugged.

"Thanks for taking me to the aquarium," she chimed

"No problem. Let's go tell mom that I'm here so she'll know that you're gone."

A couple minutes passed and the three of them were back on the road. Cye sat up front and Satsuki behind Sage. Cye noticed that Sage's was shaking a bit as he reached to change the gears. Cye just stared at him for a bit. Sage glanced over and saw that he was staring, but didn't say anything because he knew what he was staring at. "Sage, did you hear me?" Satsuki asked.

"What? Oh sorry, no I didn't," Sage replied

"I said thanks for taking me to the aquarium. I've been wanting to go since it opened."

"Me too, but it seems like I never have the time to do it," Cye chimed in turning to face her a bit.

"I'm glad you came too, Cye. Now I have someone who can tell some neat things about the fish other than the usual "I don't know" or "it's just a fish to me," Satsuki replied.

Cye turned back around and laughed. Sage narrowed his eyes and glared at him; he also had a smirk on his face. Cye saw that Sage had smirked and smiled at him. _'It's working,'_ he thought to himself. _'He's finally lightening up a little.'_

'_Great,'_ Sage thought _'I'll never live this day down.'_

Quite a few minutes passed and they were finally at the aquarium. They stepped out of the jeep and approached the ticket counter. "Remember, don't be so tense. You're here to have a good time," Cye said quietly to Sage while waiting in line.

"I know. I'm doing fine so far."

"Yeah," Cye rolled his eyes. "You are still way too tense."

"But not as much as I was," Sage added

"True, but I'm still right," Cye finished.

They purchased their tickets and entered the aquarium. "Wow! This place is huge," Sage exclaimed.

Cye and Satsuki nodded. "Let's go this way," she said as she started in a slow run. "Slow down Satsuki!" Sage said as he trotted behind her with Cye in tow just as excited as Satsuki.

Satsuki stopped in front of a large tank that held countless numbers of tropical fish. "They're so pretty," she said.

"I know. Don't you just want to go swimming with them?" Cye said.

Sage stood behind them against the other side of the wall smirking. Cye turned around and asked "What?"

"I never thought that I would have to baby-sit you too," Sage replied.

"Oh yeah, well turn around," Cye added. Satsuki turned thinking Cye was talking to her.

"Ugh," Sage made a noise as he flinched. Behind him was a really big really ugly fish eyeballing him. Cye and Satsuki laughed at his reaction.

Satsuki started to run off ahead of them again. "Satsuki don't go so fast so you can stay and look at them for a bit," Sage said. She then slowed to a walk. "Crazy kid," he said to Cye.

"Glad to see that you are enjoying yourself," said Cye.

"I will admit this is more fun than what I thought."

"Good, but Sage don't refer to this as babysitting. You are doing something nice for your sister and don't ruin it." Cye said slightly perturbed with a blank expression on his face.

Sage just looked at him for a moment. He knew how stubborn Cye could be especially when it came for sticking up with family. "I suppose you're right. Sorry," Sage said.

About thirty minutes passed and the three of them were have a fun time. They were now at a section of the aquarium that was tunneled under water. The three of them had faces plastered with amazement. They stood close to the wall of one of the tunnels and watched several sharks swim. "Oh look," pointed Satsuki as a shark was swimming toward them.

The shark was now three inches from the wall as it struck. The three of them jumped back surprised and quickly smiled wildly. "That was amazing," said Cye.

"What a rush," pitched Sage.

As they continued on through the tunnels they saw more sharks of different kinds. The three of them were having a wonderful time. Sage and Satsuki stepped out of the tunnel talking amongst each other. Soon realizing that they left Cye behind the turned around. "You coming Cye?" Sage asked.

"Go on ahead. I think I want to go back through and stay a little while longer."

"Suit yourself," Satsuki said turning around Sage following.

* * *

Cye reentered the long flow of tunnels underneath the sharks. He felt at peace like he was actually in the water. All of the other people seemed to drown out from his mind as he absorbed the essence of the water and the marine life. He turned around still not noticing the people around him. He walked up to the wall and a shark swam up to him. The shark did nothing but stare at him for a moment and then swam down the length of the tunnel; Cye followed. 

He followed the shark all the way until the end of the tunnel where the shark swam away from the wall. "I guess this is my stop," he said to himself.

He exited the tunnel and was now in a hands-on section of the aquarium. He proceeded down some stairs towards a section the peaked his interest. It appeared that the visitors could reach into a shallow aquarium and feel some sort of fish. Once at the side of the aquarium he saw that the fish looked more like rocks. With the help of the aquarium aide he was allowed to pick up the creature. Studying it for about thirty seconds he dunked it back into the water for a few more and flipped it upside down. Surprisingly it was white on the bottom and soft; instead of hard and brown.

He flipped the fish back over and continued to explore. We walked over to a television and watched a few minutes of a film about some of the marine life in that particular section.

Something began to pull at his mind harder. _'What is that?'_ He thought, _'I've felt it since the shark. Something here isn't right. I guess that's what I get for trying to ignore it.'_

He looked around for a few seconds and saw a turquoise light that seemed to be radiating from somewhere. He walked toward the direction of the glow and found himself in a room with mud against the walls. He saw that people were digging through the mud looking at some mud animals. ...it lays its eggs in the mud and covers them from invaders, an audio visual screen announced.

Cye, now standing in front of where the light seem to be originating, began to dig through the mud. Cye quickly and almost frantically pushed the mud aside his eagerness at its peak. To everyone else it looked like he was just a crazy boy playing in the mud.

'_Don't tell me…'_ he thought. Upon pushing more of the mud aside he uncovered his armor orb. _'Great, Sage is going to freak.'_ He now set out to find Sage and Satsuki.

* * *

"Eeeh!" squealed Satsuki. 

Sage's head snapped in the direction of her squeal. "It just ate the smaller fish that that guy put in!"

Sage sighed in relief with a bit frustration mixed in. "Don't do that," he mumbled.

Sage's nervousness had grown. It never really had gone away, but with Cye around he just felt better. Satsuki darted off in another direction and Sage quickly followed. _'Stay calm. Everything is going to be fine,'_ he thought.

He watched Satsuki as she darted into a dark room. "Great she had to go in there," he mumbled.

He walked toward the entrance of the dark room and noticed a green glow shining from the room. He contorted his face with no other thought.

Upon stepping into the room he noticed that several of the fish seemed to be glowing. These particular fish live at the ocean floor and create their own light, an audio speaker announced. The room was dark and three of the walls were large tanks that stretched almost the entire length and height.

"This is my favorite," Satsuki said in awe in the best words that she could describe it.

Sage was left almost speechless as well, "Mine too." The two of them turned around and all they could see in the dark room was the fish.

Sage's nervousness, seemingly forgotten, soon sparked its return as something pecked in the back of his mind. He turned around somewhat worried staring at a large tank on the far wall. He cautiously approached it seeing a green glow. "What are you looking at Sage?" Satsuki questioned.

Sage didn't answer. He continued to stare off into space. "Sage? Hello… brother is something the matter?" She continued seeing a worried look on his face.

"No, everything is fine. I thought I saw something," he answered. "Now go back over there and look at the fish for a minute."

"Okay," Satsuki said slowly before turning and leaving him alone.

Sage now touched the glass with the fingertips of his right hand. The light now seemed to be heading into his direction. The light seemed blinding but wasn't hurting his eyes; not even making him squint. The stopped and now was focus around his fingertips touching the glass. Sage's nerves and worry were at their peak. He slowly pulled his hand away from the glass and noticed that the tips of each of his fingers were glowing. The glow then left his fingertips and traveled down toward his palm. His eyes widened as each of the lights merged together at his palm and formed his armor orb.

He quickly placed his orb in his pocket and went over to Satsuki. "It's time to find Cye," he said.

His nerves were completely shot as he practically dragged Satsuki through the aquarium by her wrist. Satsuki was taken by surprise by his sudden actions. She could feel him shaking as he held her wrist. "Sage, what's the matter?" She asked, "you're shaking."

Sage chose not to answer her. He was trying to do his best to remain calm, but failing miserably. They quickly came to a small set a stairs and ascended them. They stood at the top so they could see over the crowd and spot Cye better.

* * *

Cye had been wandering around looking for Sage and Satsuki for about fifteen minutes now. He was now in the gift shop quickly scanning through the aisles looking for the tall blond. Not seeing him in there he left and saw a large crowd of people. _'Great I'll never find him if he's in here,'_ he thought. After scanning the most immediate people around him he noticed a small flight of stairs. As he examined the stairs more he saw Sage and Satsuki standing at the top looking directly at him with Satsuki waving her hand high above her head. 

"We need to leave," Sage told Cye bluntly as he approached them.

"But we didn't even look at everything yet," Satsuki complained.

Sage looked at her with a blank stare. "You pretty much saw everything there was. We're back where we entered. Now it's time to leave."

"Okay," Satsuki said in defeat.

_

* * *

In the Dynasty _

Cale, Dais, and Sehkmet were all gathered together devising plans for a new host. Dais and Sehkmet were outlining plans on pieces of paper, while Cale watched a monitor.

Displaying on the monitor was Cye, Sage, and Satsuki inside the aquarium. He watched as they walked through the shark tunnels. He crossed his arms staring blankly. Uninterested in Cye as he reentered the tunnels, he continued to watch Sage and Satsuki. He watched them enter the dark room with the fish. Hello… brother is something the matter? Satsuki asked.

Cale's eyes bugged out. He quickly turned around to Dais and Sehkmet. "I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Asked Dais.

"That girl on the screen is Sage of Halo's little sister. That's our ticket," Cale answered pointing at the screen. The screen now displayed them searching for Cye and then leaving.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sehkmet.

* * *

The three of them quickly exited and started toward the car. Sage in the lead and Cye and Satsuki a few paces behind trying to keep up. "Cye, do you know what's bothering my brother?" Satsuki questioned. 

"No I do not," he replied. He hated lying because he knew exactly what was bothering Sage.

Sage started the jeep and they pulled out of the parking space and headed toward the hospital.

"I don't know if mom told you, but you're supposed to take me home," Satsuki stated.

Sage tensed even more; Cye saw his hand shaking on the steering wheel._ 'Man he's going nuts,'_ he thought. "Sage…" he started.

"Don't want to hear it Cye," he interrupted knowing what he would say.

Cye just closed his mouth. "Sage, what's the matter?" Satsuki continued from the back seat.

Sage remained silent. "Please Sage; you're scaring me," she pleaded.

He glanced at her in the rearview mirror, "It nothing. Just a problem that I have to take care of," he said.

"Okay, but at least stop and get me something to eat. I'm starving," Satsuki added.

_

* * *

In the Dynasty _

"You two can do whatever you want. The girl is mine," said Cale.

"I think those two should throw us a welcome back party. Too bad I'll have to beat them for not doing it," Sehkmet said.

"The next one to attack the Ronin's will be me," Dais said staring coldly at Sehkmet. He then walked over to a chair and sat with his arms crossed deciding to watch the monitor as Sehkmet and Cale left.

* * *

Sage stopped at his house and his sister got out with her food in hand. He walked up to the front and gave Sage a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Love you brother. Bye Cye," she said before skipping to the front door. 

"Love you too," he replied. Cye waved.

Sage watched her enter the house and reached into his pocket and turned to Cye. Both he and Cye showed their crystals to each other at the same time, Sage's hand still shaking. "So you too?" Said Sage.

"Yep," said Cye. "Look, I'm sorry about…"

"Don't worry; you couldn't have known this was going to happen. All that concerns me is that Satsuki is safe.

"I think we should get back and tell the other's as soon as possible," Cye stated pocketing his orb.

"Right. Let's go," Sage said with a forced smile.

_

* * *

Inside the Date Household _

Satsuki shut the door behind her and locked it. She slipped off her shoes and walked into the living room. She turned on the television to some cartoons and ate her burger.

A few minutes later she finished and cleaned up her scraps. She looked at the clock and thought, _'Dad will be home in about an hour.'_ She returned to the television and resumed watching her cartoons.

"Hello, Satsuki," Cale said maniacally.

She quickly jumped up from the couch, his presence scaring her. "Who are you? What do you want? How did you get in?" She frantically threw a barrage of questions at him. She slowly inched her way towards the back door shaking like she was freezing.

"My name is Cale, I want you, and I'll show you in a few seconds," Cale answered.

Satsuki quickly made a dash for the back door, but was quickly cut off by Cale. She ran straight into his arms. He pinned her arms by her sides and held the kicking and screaming girl under one of his arms. "What do you want with me?" Satsuki continued.

"Simple; bait," he replied sternly.

"For what!" she cried.

"Your brother," he said coldly as he teleported back to the dynasty.

_

* * *

Author's notes: So what did you think? I know probably nothing much happened, but this chapter is really important to the story plot. I promise in the next chapter there will be plenty of action. I hope I didn't disappoint anybody about bringing the armors back so soon. My whole point of the aquarium chapter is to display how nervous Sage is; it is also to indicate him almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown. _

_Reviews:_

_Yakumo27: Thanks for the compliment, and I'll do my best to keep the chapters up at a reasonable pace._

_Firestorm: I'm glad you like my story. Even thought this fic has a lot to do with Sage I'm trying to round my story between the different characters. My brother accuses me of focusing too much on one person a great deal. Also, thanks for the pointers with the grammar. I guess you can tell I'm not an English major. I also went back and fixed most of the things you suggested to me (the most obvious being the grammar.) Thanks about the science info about tigers; I never knew that. I guess when one thinks "cat" they also think "purr."_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them… if I did I wouldn't be driving a Focus.

_Well, here it is for those of you who have been waiting to see some action. This chapter will undoubtedly have action in it._

_Also, sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up, but I've been sort of busy (who hasn't…lol). I was also trying to find a way to even out the action so it wouldn't be going overboard and monotonous._

**Chapter 3**

_Mia's House_

Kento was rummaging through the kitchen looking for spices to put on the burgers. As he grabbed a few he tossed them into his shirt holding it out like a pouch. "Let's see… some garlic powder, paprika, sage…humph…" he smiled at his lame thought. Every time he grabbed the sage he thought the same old joke over and over again; _'Do you want some sage, Sage?'_ As he grabbed the last of the spices he exited the kitchen and headed outside to the porch.

Kento opened the door and stepped outside. "Kento we told you not to start yet. They only left thirty minutes ago," said Rowen sitting in a plastic chair.

"I know, but there is no harm in getting everything together," he replied.

"Yes, but after you're finished all we will here from you is 'please let me cook; please let me cook,'" Ryo said making his voice high and throwing in a few hand motions mocking Kento.

Needless to say everyone who wasn't Kento laughed. Kento glared at him as he proceeded toward the grill and set the spices on one of the side shelves. He placed his hand over his stomach as it loudly rumbled; he turned around making a sad puppy face. "NO!" Rowen and Ryo yelled.

"How about to pass the time you play a game of American football or something," Mia suggested.

Football having been suggested Ryo quickly went upstairs and grabbed the football. "Great now I get my revenge on you two," Kento said clasping his hands together and grinning manically.

Rowen's eyes widened, but then went back to normal. "Ah, you'll just have to catch me first," he said flicking his wrist back shrugging him off. Ryo now exited the house, football in hand. The three of them proceeded onto the lawn and tossed the football back in forth for quick practice.

Soon the game was on and Rowen had the ball. Ryo charged him and Rowen easily jumped to the side. What he failed to notice was Kento was just a few paces behind Ryo. Rowen's eyes went wide as Kento tackled him and the two fell to the ground laughing hysterically. "Dude, you should have seen your face," Kento laughed.

"Hey guys!" Shouted Yulie jogging up the driveway.

"Hey, Yulie. Glad that you could make it," Ryo stated.

"Of course I would make it silly. I wish that I left sooner though so you wouldn't have started without me."

"Believe me, we did not start early. We're just passing time until Sage and Cye get back," Kento added pulling Rowen up.

"If we started early there would be no food left," Rowen teased with a wide smile.

"In case you forgot you're still holding the ball," Kento said as he tackled Rowen once more. Ryo called dog pile as he jumped on top of Kento and Yulie on top of him.

_

* * *

At Mia's Jeep_

Sage turned and headed down the long dirt road that headed towards Mia's estate. He and Cye were carrying on small conversations between themselves. They told each other how and when they found their armor orbs, and also what they expected the others reaction's to be like once they saw them; that is if they hadn't acquired theirs yet. "Who's that?" Cye asked seeing a person standing in the road.

As Sage drove closer they recognized the form standing in their path. It was Sehkmet decked out in his full forest green armor. Sage stopped about a fifty feet away from him. Cye asked, "Should we get out?"

"I don't know," replied Sage. "I don't like the way he's looking at us."

"Come on out I have important news," Sehkmet said.

Cye and Sage looked at each other, and having talked it over they both stepped out of the jeep. They wearily approached him and stopped about twenty feet away. "What do you want?" Asked Sage.

"To make you squirm," he mumbled as he swiftly charged them. Aghast, Sage and Cye jumped to opposite sides ripping off their clothes revealing their sub-armor.

Sage jumped through the air at him to deliver a punch while Cye was running at him to deliver his punch. Sehkmet, however, ran toward Cye, dodged and grabbed his wrist, and threw him at Sage. They hit in mid-air and plummeted to the ground and landed with a thud. "Didn't see that coming," said Cye standing up and helping Sage up.

Sehkmet smirked at them and charged once again. Cye and Sage stood in defensive positions and waited for him. At the last instant Sehkment drew his swords and slashed at them. They barley evaded only to have Sehkmet continue his relentless assault. Sage jumped to the side and Sehkmet continued to charge Cye. "What's the matter Torrent? I thought you were stronger than this," he mocked.

Cye continued to jump backward to avoid each swipe of his deadly venom swords. He quickly found himself backed against a tree with nowhere else to go. Sehkmet swung his sword horizontally only managing to cut the three down. Cye had ducked and punched him in the stomach. Sehkmet stepped back once only to have Sage deliver a flying kick to the side of his head knocking him over about ten feet. "We're getting nowhere quick," said Sage.

"Then let's armor up. Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"

"At last, a fair fight," said Sehkmet standing up. "Now this should be worth my effort."

Cye and Sage charged; Cye thrusting his yari like a spear and Sage holding his nodatchi ready for a quick slice. Sehkmet jumped back from Cye holding up his swords blocking Sage's attack. Cye swung his yari intending to implant it in his side. After blocking another of Sage's attack he kicked him away and blocked Cye's yari with both of his swords between three blades. Cye twisted his yari and Sehkmet dropped a sword and jumped back to dodge another swipe of Cye's yari.

Sehkmet darted for his fallen sword but only to be blocked by Sage and his nodatchi. Sage swung in an upward vertical strike making contact with Sehkmet's breastplate; he stepped back five times. "Super Wave Smasher!" Cye shouted launching his sure kill.

Sehkmet dodged as Cye's sure kill continued into the forest exploding and taking down three small trees. Sehkmet charged a charging Sage and blocked his attack. They stood face to face. "Pitiful Ronin," he mocked as he knocked Sage's feet from under him and punched him in the ribs knocking him to the side. He would be feeling that in the morning.

Sehkmet reclaimed his sword and faced Cye. "Snake Fang Strike!" he shouted creating his six arm deception.

Cye's eyes went wide as he saw the lightning quick Sehkmet slashing him. Cye yelped as he was struck uncountable times landing hard on his back. His armor sizzled and melted where the swords made contact. He tried to sit up but squinted and clutched his side. He looked up and saw Sehkmet towering above him. "Now you die, Torrent," he hissed as he drew back for the final attack.

Before he could carry his attack any further he was bombarded from the side by Sage's Thunder Bolt Cut. The beam of energy carried him away back to the dynasty. Sage was now by Cye's side; he placed his hands on him and healed him. In no time at all Cye was standing up. "Thanks Sage, I'm a little sore though," he said.

Sage gave him a half smile, "that can be expected even with my healing abilities." He now had a looked at Cye with concern. If Cye was cut even in the slightest he ran the risk of being poisoned.

"I don't think any of the attacks went through my armor," he said seeing Sage's look. "Let's hurry and get back before Kento decides to eat our burgers. The two powered down to their sub-armors and limped to the jeep to continued their drive. Unknown to Cye, before Sage healed him he had a thin cut on his ribs just big enough to cause blood to ooze to the surface.

_

* * *

Mia's Backyard_

Kento was standing at the grill in a "if your food tastes funny… don't worry it's just the poison" apron. With a spatula in one hand and a barbecue for in the other, He flipped and mashed the hamburger patties. Ryo was standing at his side helping him by handing him what he needed. Mia placed a table cloth over the picnic table and began setting it. Rowen and Yulie were further in the yard throwing a baseball back and forth. "NOOOO! Ryo, you don't put the grilling sauce on the burgers after their done! You cook with it!" Kento exclaimed taking the bottle from him causing fits of laughter from everyone.

"I know," Ryo managed to say while laughing "I just wanted to hear you get all high and squeaky like you do when you get mad."

Kento glared at him. "Doesn't Kento know that if he would just ignore Ryo he would quit?" Yulie commented after gaining control of his breathing.

"Apparently not; I don't care though cause I needed a good laugh," Rowen replied.

A few minutes passed and Kento was finished grilling the burgers. "I told you they wouldn't be back when I finished the burgers," Kento said.

"Well, we're still not eating without them," Mia argued.

"But they've been gone for three and a half hours."

"I'm sure they'll be here shortly," Rowen commented.

"If you wouldn't think about it so much you wouldn't be so hungry," Ryo added.

"I suppose," Kento said defeated. "If they don't show up soon I'm not waiting."

As if on cue they heard two car doors shut on the other side of the house. Kento's eyes widened as he smiled from ear to ear. "Kento, serve; not eat!" Ryo and Mia exclaimed.

* * *

Sage and Cye shut their doors as they heard Mia and Ryo yell at Kento. "I'll say the burgers are ready," Cye said with a smile.

"They're going to have a fit," Sage replied taking a deep breath.

"Still shook up from the battle?" Cye said raising an eyebrow seeing that Sage was nervous.

"A little."

Cye grabbed his arm and they both stopped in their tracks. He could still sense tension from inside Sage. "Liar. Even a blind man could see it's so obvious. Listen I know we just fought Sehkmet, but Satsuki was not there. There's nothing to worry about so try to remain calm."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds; Sage took another deep breath. "Thanks," he said finally almost relieved. No matter what Cye said in the back of his mind he was still nervous.

Cye released his arm sensing the relief and said with a smile, "Now let's go back there and get our burgers." Sage smiled back at him. "I'll kill you if Kento ate my burger because of you," he added as they continued their limping pace.

They approached the corner of the house and turned to proceed to the backyard. Laughter and other commotion could be heard as they neared their friends. Both Cye and Sage were trying to hide smiles failing miserably. They reached the other corner of the house and went to their friends and stopped when Rowen saw them. His eyes suddenly widened and he mouth dropped open with a look of shock. Yulie was brining out a bag of chips and dropped them when he saw the two Ronins. Mia, who finished setting the condiments on the table, started to say something but never did finish. She grabbed Ryo's arm and spun him around pointing at Sage and Cye. Both of their eyes were wide while Kento still never paid any attention to them. As usual he was too busy filling his plate. "Hey guys, why'd you stop?" he asked.

He then took notice of the two Ronins standing in green and cyan sub-armor. Like the rest his eye widened and mouth dropped; only though he did not drop his plate. "How did you…" Ryo stuttered.

"Long story, we'll tell you over dinner; I'm starved," Sage answered as he and Cye both grabbed and filled their plates.

They started their story once everyone was sitting down. They told up to the point when they separated in the aquarium and then each took their own versions of receiving their orbs. They then told about the battle with Sehkmet and they all had quizzical looks on their faces. "I thought that they switched sides during the fight with Talpa?" Ryo questioned.

"Those no good double crossers. First Talpa, then us," Kento said through his teeth.

"I don't think that's it," Rowen said. "They wouldn't have gone back just all of the sudden. Kayura would make sure of that. Something must have happened."

"Wouldn't she have told us something?" Mia added.

"That's the strange part," Ryo said. "Why didn't she?"

"Maybe she being held prisoner," Sage chimed in.

"We don't have a way into the dynasty so… I guess we wait," Ryo finished.

There were heavy sighs around the table. Yulie looked at each of the Ronins and said, "Come on guys, don't let this get you down. You'll find a way to beat them like you always do. You're the Ronin Warriors you always find a way!" Yulie's face was now beaming with a smile.

Each of the Ronins smiled; their spirits having been lifted from the little boy. "Thanks kid I needed that," Kento said placing his hand on Yulie's head and ruffling his hair. Everyone continued to eat as if the previous conversation never happened.

Laughter and other commotion could be heard as play ensued after they emptied their plates. Even Mia and White Blaze couldn't object to the fun of American football. They had been playing for about twenty minutes and everyone had lost track of the score. The game quickly turned into 'get the man with the ball' game. After the 'hut' Ryo quickly scanned the playing field for people that where open. Kento was frantically waving his arm above his head and Ryo threw the ball toward him; everyone began to chase after Kento. Kento caught the ball and quickly turned around. He saw White Blaze in a full outstretched run. Everyone stopped in their tracks and rolled with laughter as they saw Kento disappear under White Blaze. He then made them laugh more as he proceeded to lick Kento repeatedly from chin to forehead.

A while later everyone, except for Ryo who had beaten them to the shower, was gathered in the house around the television cooling off from the game. They were all watching a reality sitcom considering there was nothing else interesting. Kento looked at Cye as he was fanning himself with a piece of paper. He was drenched with sweat. They were all sweaty but not nearly as much as him. "You okay Cye?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just got a little too hot I think," he answered.

"You do look a little flushed," Mia chimed.

"I'll probably feel better after I take a cool shower."

"Well you better hit it before anyone else beats you," said Ryo coming down the stairs.

They all eyeballed each other. Cye and Rowen, who were the closest to the stairs, darted for the shower as Ryo quickly leapt out of the way. The two of them sounded like a herd of buffalo going upstairs and into the bathroom. "Cheater!" shouted Rowen banging on the door a couple times causing everyone downstairs to laugh.

* * *

Cye smiled and locked the bathroom door behind him. _'A cold shower will do me good,'_ he thought. He carefully removed his clothes to avoid the aches of soreness. He turned on the water and stepped in the shower once it was comfortable. He tilted his head back and stood for a couple minutes letting the cool water his neck and parts of his chest. _'This feels good. I feel better already,'_ he thought. He bent his head down and let the water soak his thick hair and run down his back. After a few minutes of this his soreness was gone and he proceeded to wash.

He turned off the water, opened the curtain and grabbed a towel and began to dry. After drying he wrapped the towel around his waist and wiped the condensation off the mirror with his hand. _'I do look better, that's for sure,' _he thought examining himself in the mirror. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair and then exited the bathroom and to go to his and Kento's shared bedroom. He tossed the towel into the laundry basket in the corner, slipped on his boxers, and crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

_

* * *

Author's Notes: Like I said above, sorry I took so long. Been busy and kind of had a small writer's block. I'm trying to come up with different ideas for my story so I won't just jump right into the main plot. It is coming up really quickly though. I know it got kind of annoying with all of the "American Football" stuff, but I thought 'Hey, they're in Japan. Football is Soccer.'_

_Reviews:_

_Yakumo27: Thanks so very much. I'm thrilled that you like my story; especially the part where you got chills smiles from ear to ear. Good luck with your marching band and at school._

_Firestorm: Thanks once again for reviewing. My brother also likes to read my reviews and practically jumped for joy when you said that Cye was your favorite; he's my brother's too. You two gave me an idea for a new chapter which I will leave as a small surprise; it's nothing really big, but you might like it. I didn't really hint to it, but once I post my next chapter you will be able to see what I'm talking about. I forgot to say so in my last chapter's author's notes; which is good now because I won't keep you waiting since it is going to be the next chapter._

_Rogue Ronin: Thanks for the encouragement. I always like hearing people say my fic. is going places. My goal, like everyone else's', is to finish this story because I hate seeing excellent stories go to waste** unfinished**; especially if it is a really good cliffhanger. _


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them in any way shape or form… unless sunrise will take fifty dollars for them because that's all I have in my wallet at the moment.

_Well… this is the awaited chapter that I was talking about. A chapter from Cye's p.o.v. my brother and Firestorm unknowingly inspired. Well… not the whole chapter will be from his p.o.v. but I estimate about ¼ to ½ of it to be._

**Chapter 4**

Cye awoke that morning lying on his right side. He rolled onto his back and looked at the clock; it read 7:15 a.m.; he always was an early bird. He turned his head to stare at the ceiling for a couple minutes and tried the move his hand behind his head. Only his left hand was successfully place behind his head; he looked down his right arm. _'Crap,'_ he thought _'my arm's asleep."_ He swung his shoulder in an attempt to get his arm at his head. He swung with such a force that his arm came flew through the air and, not being able to control his arm, smacked himself in the face. He smiled at himself and thought, _'Great move."_

Now with more time to kill he looked over across the room and saw Kento laying on his stomach facing away form him. He wasn't snoring too loudly but loud enough for Cye to know he was still sleeping. He usually got up around eight sometimes nine; depending on how late he stayed up. He also never could figure out how he never got up to use the bathroom at night cause he almost always drank a few cups of water before bed.

His arm was now awake and he pushed the covers off and put on his house clothes. He tiptoed over to the door and slowly turned the knob and slowly pulled it open. He stepped through and quietly shut the door watching Kento to see if he had woken him; he had not.

He found it odd that he felt icky that morning. He always took showers the night before and never woke up feeling icky. He stepped into the bathroom to look at his reflection in the mirror. His face and hair was not oily; so he suspected it to be from where he was exhausted the night before. He shrugged it off saying to himself that he would shower later.

Now downstairs he saw Sage sitting on the couch watching television. "Are you the only one up?" Cye asked.

"Yep. Feeling better?" Sage asked.

"Yep. Couldn't sleep?" Cye asked.

Sage looked at Cye, contorted his eyebrows and turned of the TV. "Are you kidding me?" Sage said peppy, "Today's the tournament. Got my meditation done, stretched, I'm ready to go." Sage was practically bouncing on his feet; a smile of anticipation plastered on his face. When he was in one of these moods almost nothing brought him down.

Cye forgot how antsy and energetic Sage could be before a tournament. "Did you eat yet?" asked Cye as Sage followed him into the kitchen.

"Yeah: a banana, an apple, and a glass of orange juice," he replied counting on his fingers the things he ate. He reached into the fruit bowl and pulled out a peach, washed it off and began to eat it.

'_Wow! No wonder you're so bouncy,' _Cye thought. "Fruit does give you more energy than sugar. It's a lot healthier for you too."

Cye began to cook breakfast and Sage was cheerfully gathering and handing him the ingredients. Cye handed him back the butter and watched him bounce with every step back to the refrigerator. He placed the frying pan on the stove eye and grabbed a small glass of water; he went over to the medicine cabinet and got two ibuprofen and took them with the water. He turned around and saw that Sage was watching the pan for him. "You feeling okay, Cye?" Sage asked curious.

"Yeah, just a small headache," he replied.

A few minutes passed and Ryo walked into the kitchen looking fresh from the shower. Now Cye would have to deal with two bouncy people today. Even though Ryo is not competing in the tournament he's also crazy about martial arts, like Sage is. When events, such as a tournament, came up both of them were as hyper as Yulie. "Today's the big day," Ryo said with an excited grin.

"Don't I know it," Sage replied just the same way. "The thing that's going to kill me is occupying myself so that it won't seem like I've been waiting forever."

"That's not the only thing that's going to kill you," said Cye looking at the two of them with his own smile. "You two get out of here; you're driving me crazy." With the final word he walked over to the two and shooed them out of the swinging door. Cye was now alone in the kitchen his headache slightly feeling relieved.

* * *

Kento was now awake and downstairs playing video games. He didn't bother going into the kitchen to try and get some early bites of breakfast. He knew since the three of them were in there it would be impossible for him to get anything. Cye would be too distracted to stop him. _'Wait a minute,'_ Kento thought. _'Now's the perfect opportunity. I can get all the food that I want and slip out before he notices any of it missing.'_ With that last thought he grinned mischievously. He paused his video game and stood up. He turned and faced the kitchen door and saw Cye push Ryo and Sage out. Sighing he plopped back down on the floor and resumed his game. Ryo and Sage soon sat behind him on the couch watching his game intently. Kento paused and asked, "Do you two want to start a fighting tournament with me?"

Sage raised an eyebrow intrigued. "Sure; nothing like virtual fighting to get my mind off of things."

"I'm first!" Ryo exclaimed darting and claiming a spot on the floor beside Kento. Kento put in the video game and the two began fighting.

Mia descended the stairs dressed to go to the city. She sat beside of Sage on the couch and watched the fighting match. "What are you all dressed up for?" Sage asked.

Mia scrunched her eyebrows and looked down at herself. "I'm not," she said after raising her head.

Sage looked at the clock on the wall; it read 8:30 am. "I mean dressed this early."

"Oh; I'm going to the city to get Yulie. He insisted on coming over here and riding with us, but I told him we would pick him up on the way there; since his house is in the direction of the stadium."

Mia and Sage looked over at the television as Ryo yelled in defeat and Kento yelled in victory. "My turn," Sage said darting in Ryo's spot and selecting a character to fight Kento with.

"Sa- I mean Ryo, would you go get Rowen up? Breakfast is almost finished," Cye asked standing in the doorway.

"Sure." Both Ryo and Mia stood up and proceeded toward the stairs. Mia grabbed the camera ready to snap a picture of Rowen when Ryo woke him. Almost each morning was different. A couple mornings ago he lit a match and put it between his toes. For that little episode Ryo had the entire household as an audience. After he was awake they swore they had never seen someone move as quickly as he did.

Now at the door, Ryo slowly cracked the door open and peeked inside. Rowen was still sound asleep sprawled out on his back. Mia's smile was wide as she tried to hide her snickers letting a few slip. Ryo also had a wide smile eager wake Rowen. He thought about running and jumping on top of him, but then thought of something better. He opened the door and he and Mia entered the room. He walked over to the stereo and put in a CD. He selected a track and turned up the volume almost maxing it out. He rested his finger on the play button and looked at Mia. She nodded ready to snap the shutter. Ryo pressed the play button and the music roared through speakers. Rowen gasped and bolted up in his bed wide eyed as Mia took a picture. Mia and Ryo fell to the floor with laughter.

"Breakfast is ready," Ryo said after turning off the music and gaining control of himself.

Rowen glared at both of them causing them to laugh more. "Please, Rowen, stop," Mia said between laughs clutching her stomach.

* * *

Cye had finished placing the food on the table and proceeded to the downstairs bathroom. He still had a headache but the ibuprofen he took lessened its intensity. He turned on cool water and washed off his face; he looked in the mirror. _'They say you look as bad as you feel. In this case I must look horrible because I feel horrible,'_ he thought. He washed off his face once more with the cool water and wiped it off with a towel. _'A little better. I'll take a shower after breakfast and then maybe I'll feel a little better,'_ he thought.

Cye stepped out of the bathroom as Rowen descended the stairs. He saw that everyone else was gathered around the table laughing and creating other ruckus as Mia passed the Polaroid picture of Rowen. Cye couldn't help but smile because he knew what the picture was of. He and Rowen approached the table and joined in on the commotion. "This one is definitely going in the collage," Mia laughed.

Mia was making a collage of pictures of everybody and gluing then on a large piece of cardboard. When the collage was finished she was hoping to have it framed and have it put on the wall. She was doing this to preserve the memories that the Ronins, Yulie and she shared together. They all realized that their memories would be with them in their hearts, but they decided that the collage would be a good subject.

Breakfast was eaten surprising considering everyone had been conversing and such. Sage finished eating and looked at the clock; it read 9:10 am. He stood up and went upstairs, brushed his teeth, and changed into a robe. The robe was a deep rich blue that looked almost purple. The robe reached down to his shins and looked like an ordinary bathrobe. He tossed his clothes into a laundry basket and went downstairs. As he was heading toward the front door Ryo, Cye, and Mia gave him inquiring looks. "I'm going to meditate," Sage answered their unspoken questions. "It will help to relax my spirit and mind before the tournament."

"First, we don't have to be there until noon, and second, why on earth are you wearing a robe to meditate?" Ryo questioned.

"Correction. The tournament starts at noon; registration starts at eleven. Secondly, I found a place to meditate." That was Sage's reply before heading to the door and slipping on a pair of flip-flops and proceeding outside.

"While Kento and Rowen are washing the dishes I will take a shower," Cye said.

"Are you feeling alright, Cye?" Asked Mia in concern, "you look a little pale."

"Yeah, I just have a headache."

Mia looked over at Ryo who still looked puzzled. "Don't tell me now I have to worry about two of us now," Ryo complained. "First Sage; now Cye."

"You don't need to worry about them. Cye said he's fine and I'm sure he is; his kanji is trust for a reason." Mia told Ryo. She is the one who was best at making the guys feel better; she is like a mother figure to them. She grabbed the digital camera out of her purse and said, "As for Sage, I think he's going to the waterfall to meditate. I want to go get a picture of him; it will be great for the collage."

Before Ryo could say anything Rowen burst out of the kitchen chased by Kento. "Get him Ryo!" Kento shouted.

Rowen grabbed Ryo by his shoulders and shoved him in front of him as a shield. Rowen had a smile showing his teeth the whole time. "You'll have to get through Ryo to get to me!" He said from behind his human shield.

Ryo looked at Kento who also had a smile on his face. Ryo couldn't help but smile seeing the front of Kento's shirt wet. "So be it," Kento said grinning evilly.

Ryo's eyes widened as he saw Kento dart toward him and very quickly the three of them were on the floor wrestling and laughing. Mia also couldn't hold back her laughter. "Try not to make too much of a mess while I'm gone. I'll be back in thirty minutes," she said before stepping out the door to follow of Sage.

* * *

Cye, now upstairs, entered his and Kento's room and grabbed a pair of boxers. He then went to the hall and grabbed a towel from the linen closet. He placed his boxers on the toilet lid and shut the door. He looked at himself once more in the mirror. _'Nope, I still look like crap,'_ he thought. After brushing his teeth he turned on the water to take a shower. After removing his clothes he checked the temperature and stepped in. He let the cool water hit is body and began to relax. The then placed his head under the water; after feeling refreshed he began to wash.

* * *

Sage was walking through the woods heading toward a waterfall that he recently discovered. The walk was long but he didn't mind; he knew he would have time plenty of time to get ready. Before every tournament he would meditate to relax himself. Doing this he felt he would win; no doubt considering that he placed first for the last six years.

At first everyone was really excited when he placed first the first time. The second time everyone was practically ecstatic. He was also "the buzz" around the city for a while; which ultimately added more to his "flirt king" status. When he won the third time people were happy but there wasn't as big as a crowd. After that he was approached by several companies wanting him to be their sponsor. He politely refused all offers. He said he liked the martial arts for the sake of being connected with his inner spirit. Supporting sponsors would cause him to be fighting for publicity and money, and that those things would dampen his spirit for fighting and the serenity of it. Every year after his third consecutive win he was interviewed for the local television news and newspapers. The fourth time he won he was approached by a few people and asked to purposely lose. They were afraid that he would discourage other martial artists from signing up. Needless to say he refused infuriated. If anything he brought more people to the tournament; he was looked up to as a role model and as a competitor. People were eager to see him fight and were asking themselves wondering if the would win again; the fifth and six wins were their answers.

Sage now came upon the waterfall; it seemed that his thinking made the trip seem shorter. He walked up to a rock and placed his flip-flops on top of it once they were off. He waded into the water and was soon waist deep; he continued until he could walk no farther and swam. He pulled himself up on a large rock that part of the waterfall hit; he sat Indian style as the water fell on top of him.

Unbeknownst to him, Mia sat crouched behind some bushes. She looked at the screen and zoomed in. Sage was in the center and the water was falling all over. Only the top part of the rock was visible. She snapped the shutter. "This looks like a post card," she said to herself previewing the picture. She then turned and headed back toward the house before Sage caught her.

* * *

Cye was downstairs sitting on the couch watching as Kento and Rowen were fighting one another in the video game. He, Kento, Rowen, and Ryo were all having a fighting tournament until Sage got back. "After one of you two wins one of you need to take a shower. Sage will kill us if we're not ready by the time he gets back," Cye said.

"Oh come on!" Shouted Kento loosing the round, "you ginks me Cye!" Kento then went upstairs to take a shower.

'_You think he could be quiet,_' Cye thought. _'But this is Kento. Him and quiet go together like chocolate pudding and pickle relish._' He shuddered at the thought. Ryo stood up from the couch and claimed Kento's seat in the floor. "I'll be right back, but in case I'm not when one you looses give me a holler," Cye said. Ryo nodded.

A few seconds later Cye returned having taken a couple ibuprofens. He sat down beside of Ryo, Rowen being the loser, and began his fight. Even though he did have a headache, he wasn't going to let that stop him from having fun. Besides, he also didn't want to miss Sage's big tournament. Video game or tournament fighting didn't bother Cye taking into account one was fake and the other had some type of referee. It was survival fighting he didn't like. He didn't like the mental torture of wondering if he would survive the next battle or if he one of his friends would get hurt or killed.

Ryo and Cye began their fighting match with Cye gaining the upper hand rather quickly. Cye's character swept Ryo's and then standing up fired a fireball. The two of them were leaning with the controller, as if leaning would make their player fight better. Cye won the first round and the two were ready to start their second. The two of them were quickly down to a quarter of their health bar when Mia walked through the door. Ryo looked away from the screen to face her. Cye took this opportunity to deliver a triple flying kick at Ryo's character killing him. "No fair, Cye!" shouted Ryo snapping his head to the TV hearing the words 'player one wins.' "Did you find him Mia?"

Cye reached over and turned off the video game. "Yeah," she replied. "I got a great picture; it looks somewhat like a postcard," she added walking over to them and showing them the picture on the display screen.

"Wow, that's a really good picture," said Rowen. "I didn't even know there was a waterfall around here."

"How did you know he would be going there?" Ryo asked.

"I just took wild guess see the robes he's wearing," she answered.

"Hit the showers bucko it's time I finished what I started," Kento said bounding downstairs and pointing at the video game system.

Rowen did as Kento said and went to take a shower. Not like he has any choice anyway; he is the only one who hadn't showered yet. Kento looked down at the video game system and saw it was off. _'Oh well,'_ he thought. _'At least I won't be in the middle of something important in the game when we have to leave and have to turn it off. I hate it when that happens.'_ He walked over the see the picture Mia had taken. "Wow, that's looks great. It's like he's one with the water," he said.

Kento received looks of shock from the other three. "What? Can't the hardhead of the group say something creative once in a while?" Kento said.

A couple minutes later Sage walked in soaking. He was asked why he was all soaked, and he told them all where he was. Mia couldn't keep a smile hid and she confessed and showed him the picture. They all knew that he like his privacy, especially when meditating, and were a little surprised when he laughed and complimented Mia's picture. After they thought about it why should he have gotten mad; she just took a picture and he was already in a good mood? Sage left them and entered the downstairs bathroom to take another shower before they left.

* * *

Cye's headache had finally gone away and was just left with the lightheaded aftereffects. He walked over and joined Ryo, Mia, and Kento on the couch; they were watching some sort of Japanese reality series. He grabbed a piece of paper and began to fan himself. He was burning up just sitting on the couch. No boy his age should be sweating sitting on the couch. Mia looked at him and said, "Are you alright, Cye? You look a little flushed."

"Yeah," he replied. "Just a little hot."

Mia reached out her hand and felt of his face. "You're hot. Did you take anything?"

He looked at the clock. I read 10:10 am. "Yeah, just about twenty minutes ago."

"Are you feeling alright though?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, I just have a headache is all. I classify that as alright."

"Alright, but let me know if you start to feel worse," Mia finished.

Cye nodded and then went upstairs to get dressed. They had all planned to leave at eleven to get to the arena on time, but they all knew that as soon as everyone was ready they would leave. He went to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and light blue jeans. He dressed and went downstairs and put on his shoes. Rowen was now downstairs sitting beside of Ryo. He reclaimed his seat on the couch beside of Mia to join everyone in watching television; waiting for Sage to get out of the shower and get dressed.

* * *

A little while later, approximately 10:45 am, everyone was ready and outside. Sage stood behind Mia's jeep and tossed his duffle bag in back. He shut the door and proceeded to sit in the passenger seat. The rest were sitting in the back with Cye and Rowen in the middle given that they were the thinnest of the four. They all knew, except for Sage, that after picking up Yulie he would be sitting up front in Sage's lap.

Cye did not feel well to begin with and being cramped in between Rowen and Kento certainly was not helping the matter. He left the house feeling hot and now in Mia's tiny jeep he felt hotter. The air conditioner was not helping much for that matter. "If you don't mind can you turn up the air? I'm roasting back here," he asked politely.

"Sure thing, Cye," Mia replied turning the knob. She also readjusted the vent so that it would blow more directly on Cye.

He could feel the cold air sweeping him in the face. He shut his eyes feeling slight relief as his bangs blew from the air current. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes again; he began to feel better.

A little while later they were now heading toward the arena, now with Yulie in the vehicle. Sage was less than pleased to have Yulie sitting in his lap. Earlier nothing could dampen his upbeat spirit, but now with a bouncing bubbly nine year old that could talk a mile a minute is the only thing that stands in his way. Everyone was quite amused with the way Sage was acting now, but they all knew they'd better not laugh; so they all smiled.

_

* * *

11:20 am_

They were all now at the arena and standing at the registration desk. Sage signed the paper and everyone went into the stadium to claim some seats. Of course the seat they chose wouldn't be their permanent seats bearing in mind that multiple matches would be conducted at once. More time passed and the announcer called for all the contestants to the locker room to prepare for the tournament.

There were several people in the large locker room; approximately 34. He walked over to a bench close to his locker and set his duffle bag down. He opened it and took out his martial arts robes. He undressed and dressed putting his casual clothes in his bag. He walked over to his assigned locker, opened it and tossed in his bag.

One of the officials walked in and said, "May I have your attention please? Like last year there will be multiple rounds occurring at once. The first session will consist of five rounds four those having four matches the last with one match. The second session will consist of three rounds of three matches. The last match, however, will have a combatant, chosen by random, from the first round to fill the quota. The third session is one round with four matches. After that, are the semi-finals. The semi-finals will consist of two rounds, one match each. Then there are the finals. After each round there will be a five minute break to gather scores with the exception of the final round which will be proceeded by the awards ceremony of the third, second, and first place winners. For the returning contestants this will be repeat information, but to the new it won't. The rules are simple: no malicious fighting, no purpose knockouts, no hitting in the groin area, and no foul fighting such as eye gouging and such. There is a giant board outside that tells the first rounds you will be fighting in. Also before the next rounds start the contestants will be called and your names will be on the animated sign. "

The official left and everyone was conversing with each other. "You're Sage Date, right?" asked a young boy.

The way looked to be around Sage's age maybe a year older at the most. "Yeah," he replied.

"I'm Shimi (She -me)," the boy said stretching out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise."

"I know you probably get this a lot but you're the reason why I came to this martial arts tournament."

"Surprisingly I don't hear that too often. I mostly get the crazy hormonally crazed preteens swooning all over me," Sage said with a small laugh. "I'm glad that I inspired you to participate. I think you'll find it quite fun and satisfying. This is you're first year, right?"

"Yeah. I know this sound crazy, but my goal in this is to beat you."

"Now I do get that a lot. About everyone here comes here with that same goal."

Shimi smiled. "Yeah, I'd say so. I practiced and trained for four years straight just so that I could be ready to combat you. My mother tried to get me to stop training so heavily, but I wouldn't. I told her that if I wanted to stand a chance against you I need all of the practice I could get."

"That's good. Are your parents here with you?"

"No, I'm here with my best friend. My father ran off and left me and mother four years ago. When he left I was so depressed and when I saw you fighting on television it was like my spirit had been lifted. It was you who gave me a new goal in life."

"Oh, I'm glad that I had an impact on your life, but I'm sorry that it took your dad to leave home for it to happen. What about your mom?"

"She died a little over a year ago. I've been living at my best friend's house ever since. His mother and father adopted me. We've been so close for so long that it has been like family all our lives. Now it's kind of creepy when I have to refer to him now as my brother. Foster brother, of course."

"Oh, I shouldn't have asked," Sage frowned.

"Don't worry about it. I believe we have a tournament to win."

"See you in the finals," Sage finished as they grabbed hands and locked around each others thumbs. He couldn't really explain it, but he really felt a strong bond with Shimi. The bond fell all too familiar yet so different.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to post. If you haven't guessed by now I had a bad case of writer's block. I also couldn't find a good place to end the chapter where I would be satisfied. The saying goes "You're your own worst critic." I hope I please everyone with this semi-Cye chapter; it was hard for me to come up with ideas to add so it wouldn't be a chapter of Cye's day. A person needs to identify when chapters such as those are important, and this was definitely not one of those times._

_The story about Cye slapping himself in the face was actually true. My brother did that one morning and told me about it. Also the one where Ryo wakes Rowen up with the Music is also true; I did that to my brother. To give you a better understanding of how I woke my brother I'll go into brief detail. The song was "Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" by Stevie Nicks. If you've heard it before then you'll know how strongly it opens; now imagine that song almost maxed out on an expensive stereo._

_I've also started college so you can expect later update as well. Just thought I would let you know._

_Reviews:_

_Rogue Ronin: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, I hate writer's block. Sometimes I can write and write and write with great ideas and other times I just have nothing. It kills me when it last for days on end._

_Firestorm: LOL. I'm glad that I could make your eyes widen. I guess everyone just have to wait and see what else is in store for Cye. Like I said before I'm trying to give everyone their little parts; although I'm coming up short for Rowen and a little on Kento._

_Yakumo 27: Glad to hear that everything is going well. Hope you get over your case of writer's block, it appears to be contagious._

_Everyone Else: Thanks for reading my fanfic even if you chose not to review._


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. If I did I wouldn't be looking for work.

_Sorry this took so long to get posted (Again). Don't blame me; blame college. Every time I would start to get started on this chapter I would have a paper due. I decided that my college papers were more important considering that I'm actually getting graded on those, and this is for fun._

**Chapter 5**

Sage walked out of the locker room in his martial arts outfit. He looked at the board and found his name and saw that he had been assigned a number; as well as everyone else competing. He saw that was fighting in the first round in arena D. He also looked to see that his new friend Shimi was fighting in the third round in arena A.

Sage looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:45 am. He had fifteen minutes before the tournament would start. He entered the stadium and headed toward Mia and the rest of the gang. "Hey guys here comes Sage." Yulie alerted.

"When do you start?" asked Ryo.

"I'm in the first round in arena D," he answered.

"Let's get our things and get over there to get the best seats," said Mia.

"It looks like they've made some changes since last year," said Cye as they all followed Sage. "I remember they still had four arenas, but two were sand and two were padded. Now they're just padded arenas."

"Maybe it's so now they won't get hurt on the barriers that keep the sand it. Plus there had to have been a lot of up keep to it," Kento added.

"I can understand the part about the barriers, but the upkeep?" Rowen questioned.

Sage and Kento looked at each other and said, "Sandbox." Kento added. My little brother's and sisters are all the time making mess with the sand. Not to mention bringing it in the house."

"It's not so bad when the box is in the yard. I always had to refill Satsuki's sandbox. There was always more sand in the yard than in the box." Sage added.

"Oooh." Kento cooed as they approached the bleachers, "ringside seats."

"Yes but there stuff in those seats so some of us will have to sit behind," Rowen said.

They all set their things down in their seats as the director of the tournament stood in one of the arenas and began to announce the beginning of the tournament. "Thank you everyone for coming! Thank you competitors as well as fans! I'd also like to thank the sponsors of this program for making this tournament possible. Now if all of the competitors for the first round would step to their arena we can get started!"

Sage waved to Mia and the rest and walked to the arena. He heard their mixed cheers of good luck, go get 'em, clapping/yelling, and Kento's kick his ass. Sage laughed and looked over his shoulder to see Cye elbow him in the ribs and point to Yulie. Everyone else was too busy cheering to notice.

Sage was now in the arena. He stepped bowed to his opponent and received one in turn. Both Sage and his opponent assumed their fighting stances waiting for the bell to ring. The bell rang and cheering and yelling filled the stadium. Sage could hear the "hyya's" of the other competitors as well as grunts and impact noises. He also heard his opponent yell as charged.

Sage stepped to the side and dodged the palm strike. He put his hands together and punched him with both fists. His opponent staggered to the side, but was able to leap to the side to dodge Sage's jumping kick. Sage charged once more with his own palm strike connecting with his opponents chin. He stood back and watched as his opponent flew through the air and landed on his back. He allowed him to get back up and to start the next attack. He charged Sage faking a punch and performing a sweep. It connected and Sage fell on his butt. He quickly rolled away and stood once more to be greeted by a diving kick. Sage jumped to the side and jumped back to dodge a horizontal chop. His opponent charged with a kick, that failed to connect, and went into another sweep. Sage jumped over it and executed two downward chops that connected with his opponent's clavicle.

"Rowen, how long are these matches?" Yulie asked.

"Unless they changed it from last year each fight has two sessions. The first session is five minutes and then a one minute break. The second session is three minutes," Rowen answered.

"But that all depends if someone gives up, gets knocked out, or for some reason they're unable to finish the match," Kento added.

"Oh, you mean like a broken arm," Yulie chimed.

"Yes, exactly," Kento finished.

Sage's opponent put his hand over his clavicle and took a couple steps back. Sage stood letting his opponent regain is composure before attacking again. He charged deciding to sweep the guy but before he reached him the break bell rang and they had to go the separate sides of the arena. Sage glanced over his shoulder and saw Mia smiling and clapping, Yulie jumping, Ryo, Cye, and Rowen throwing fists into the air, and Kento whistling between two fingers. Sage looked again at his opponent and saw that a referee was talking with him. _'I know I didn't hit him that hard,'_ he thought. The referee soon left his opponent and the bell rang for the three minute session.

Sage and his opponent charged each other. At the last instant Sage ducked a punch and swept the guy's feet from under him. The guy had too much momentum and fell forward. He landed on his hands and countered with a flip landing on his feet. Sage was a little surprised but continued his assault. His opponent extended his elbow out at the last minute so Sage wouldn't be able to evade and run into it. Sage, the great martial artist he is, turned and avoided his elbow and chopped his opponent in the ribs. His opponent quickly grabbed his side and took a couple steps back. Sage didn't care now; he charged and performed a flying kick. His opponent crossed his arms to block and Sage's foot connected in the center. His opponent was sent flying through the air and out of bounds.

The bell rang and the first round was over. Sage and his opponent bowed and stood beside the referee in their arena. A few moments passed while the judged totaled the scores. The winners were announced of each arena and Sage was the winner in arena D. He as he walked back to rejoin his group of friends he saw them cheering almost as much as they were during the match. "Man, Sage, that was awesome!" Exclaimed Yulie.

"What did you expect? It wouldn't be good if he lost in the first round," Ryo informed.

"Yeah, that's never good," added Cye.

"Thank you all for coming to watch me," Sage said.

"Don't mention it." Ryo answered, "Although I know you can fight better than that. Tell me, did you let him hit you?"

Sage was silent for moment. He put his hand on the back of his head and smiled. "Um… a little. I can't make him look too bad."

"What are we going to do until your next fight?" Questioned Cye.

"What ever you all want to do. I want to stay and watch round three though. I met this guy in the locker room and there's something about him, so I thought I would check him out for a bit," Sage answered.

"Don't tell me this is one of those locker room romances," Kento teased earning laughs from everyone. Sage glared at him but soon joined in the laughter.

"No, I feel like I've met him before; I'm not sure where though."

"Maybe he has a familiar face," Cye stated.

"Maybe; that's why I want to watch him compete."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to his arena's bleachers and wait for his match. That way we can get good seats for Sage to watch him," Yulie said.

"Good idea," Rowen added gathering his things.

Cye gathered a couple of his belongings and stood up. He took a couple steps behind Rowen and stumbled. "Whoa. You alright Cye?" Kento asked.

"Yeah, I must have stepped on my shoe lace or something," he lied.

"You better watch out, you never know when the floor is gonna jump up and bite ya," Kento said.

'_For sure.'_ Cye thought, _'My head is killing me. As long as I don't pass out I'll be fine; that'd just make them worry more about me. I also would hate to ruin Sage's big day.'_

"Rowen was telling me about the tournament and stuff and how people sometimes don't finish the rounds," Yulie said to Sage. "I was wondering of you ever have hurt anybody bad enough to make them quit early?"

Sage smiled a bit and sighed. He actually caused someone to break their ankle by knocking them off balance during a kick a couple tournaments past. He didn't want to be too graphic, so he decided that one of his lighter stories would suffice the inquiring nine year old. "Not really. About the most I've hurt someone is give them a bloody nose."

They were now at their seats halfway up the bleachers when the beginning bell rang. They were all getting yelled at for blocking other people's views. They quickly found their seats and sat. Rowen reached down into a small bag and pulled out a can of Pringles. "You want some Cye?" He asked offering the can to him.

"Just a couple; thanks," he answered reaching into the can.

Rowen examined Cye for a moment; he didn't look too well. He face was a little flushed and he was sweating. "Are you alright, Cye?" Rowen asked.

'_Crap,'_ he thought. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here."

Cye passed the chips down to the rest of his friends as they all began to watch the second round. None of them recognized the fighters except for Sage. He didn't know their names, but he remembered them from last year's tournament. "When is your next fight, Sage?" Yulie asked.

"I won't know until the second series of rounds starts," he answered.

"You're not bored already are you Yulie," Ryo commented.

Yulie crossed his arms and lifted his head like he was snooty. "No. It's just that I'm bored; I just want to watch Sage. None of these people are as good as him," he stated.

All of their heads snapped around to look at Yulie aghast at what he just said. "Don't say anything like that Yulie!" Mia scolded, "You'll make people mad."

"It's the truth," he mumbled.

Cye stood up and began to move to the isle. "Excuse me, I need to go the bathroom," he said trying to rush before they could say anything like 'you look bad.'

Cye made his way to the bathroom hopefully as inconspicuous as he could. He made his way to the sink and ran cool water. Luckily there were only a couple people in there. He cupped his hands under the running water and splashed it on his face. He repeated it a couple more times before cutting the water off. He looked up in the mirror at himself. His face a red from being hot, but soon his color returned a little. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his act up. At the rate he was going it didn't seem like too much longer. He splashed some more water on his face and dried it. _'Just don't think about it and you won't get sick,'_ he thought. _'Mind over matter. I can make it till the end of the tournament.'_

He exited the bathroom and headed back to his seat. The third match had already started and was already in the second session. Shimi was in the arena and fighting pretty well. He performed several counter attacks which added to his score and ducked a palm strike. He swept his opponent knocking him on his butt, and as soon as both regained their footing Shimi executed a flying kick knocking his opponent backward. Right before the final bell rang the opponent stepped out of the ring adding additional points to Shimi's score.

"That was a pretty good fight," Rowen said.

"Tell me about it. I don't even think I saw Sage blink. That must help quite a bit; studying your opponents and all," Kento said.

"It does. By studying your opponents' moves you can learn their weaknesses and open spots; as well as their techniques," Ryo advised.

"Too bad we couldn't have done that when we fought the dynasty. We had to learn as we fought," Kento added.

Mia looked at Sage still deep in thought. It looked as if he was staring out into space, but actually he was watching Shimi closely. "If it is one thing I learned about Sage and his martial arts, he always takes it seriously. He always knows what he's getting into." Mia said, "Of course the rest of you do too."

'_I could swear that I've met him before. Everything seems so familiar about him. I just wish I knew why.' _Sage thought not hearing Mia's words, _'I hope we get to fight each other; it would be great if we fought each other in the finals.'_

"Yo, Sage! The match is over now!" Rowen called placing a hand on Sage's shoulder.

Sage jumped a little startled from Rowen. "What?"

"That match is over. You were still staring out into space," Rowen said.

"Oh. No I was just thinking."

"That must have been some pretty intense thinking," Kento added.

"Thinking like that would give you a headache," Cye said with a cough at the end.

They all laughed a bit. "Are you alright Cye?" Mia asked, "I hope you're not getting sick."

'_Crap.'_ "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I got a hair in my throat," Cye answered.

"Do you think you know a little bit more about him, Sage?" Ryo asked.

"Not really. All I managed to do is watch how he fought. I still have that weird feeling though."

"Don't worry Sage." Yulie spoke, "I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later."

"You're right I shouldn't let this distract me," Sage said.

A while later the first round was over and there was a fifteen minute intermission to decide the fighters for the next round. Ryo and everyone were still pretty much talking while all the other spectators went to the restrooms. Sage was getting a little restless now that he could be fighting at anytime; Yulie seemed to join him. He practically had his eyes glued to the automated sign looking for his next round. When he is in this state of mind all conversation to him became pretty much one-sided. For Sage it seemed like forever before they started filling in the first match fighters; in reality it was only two minutes.

One by one the fighters and the arenas were filled, but Sage was not a competitor. "It looks like you'll get a longer rest this time," Rowen said.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go check the main board," Sage said before walking off.

"Is always this antsy, Mia?" Yulie asked.

"Yeah, most of the time. He just gets overly anxious is all. When he gets back he'll be real fidgety until his match."

A couple minutes passed and Sage returned and told them that he was fighting in the third round. "That sucks," said Kento.

"I know; tell me about it," Sage added.

"Why is the third round so bad?" Yulie asked.

"Since the total number of competitors is even after the first series of matches all of the remaining competitors will be odd. The third round takes someone from the first and they compete with the one odd one. If Sage fights in the first round after that he won't be completely up to speed," Ryo informed.

"Oh," Yulie said. "Even if that happens I'm sure that you can beat them, Sage."

"It looks like your pal Shimi is fighting in this round in the same arena," Cye pointed out. "At least you'll be able to watch him fight again."

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter is shorter than the others, but I really couldn't think of anything too much to put in it. I didn't really want to have this whole chapter have action in it because even good things get boring sometimes. I decided to hold off on the action until the next chapter where I can briefly skip some of the tournament and go directly where I need to. I promise the next chapter will have everyone on their seats._

_Reviews:_

_Firestorm: Thanks for reviewing once again. Don't worry about not being on in so long, college is getting to me also. This is my exam week and it's killing me. I won't say much so I won't spoil my plot, but I will say that there are great things to come in my fic. I can't wait to get it all in and hear people's reactions. _

_Everyone else: Thanks for reading my story and I hope that you all are enjoying it so far. Keep reading…lol ;)_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them now and probably never will.

**Chapter 6**

Sage sat with his friends and watched as Shimi fought his opponent. He watched as Shimi jumped a sweep and kicked his opponent back. His opponent punched and he grabbed his arm and flipped him over his head in a counter attack. He dodged, attacked, countered, dodged, attacked, countered, and dodged until the break bell rang. "Do you see anything yet?" Ryo asked.

"He has a pattern," Sage replied dryly not taking his eyes off Shimi.

"Ah, so you did figure it out."

"Either that or he is so good that that is all he had to do to beat his opponent."

Ryo was silent for a moment. "I'll be optimistic and say you figured it out," he said turning after the bell to watch the fight.

Shimi charged his opponent and attacked. His opponent dodged and flipped over Shimi. Shimi turned to dodge a palm strike that was aimed for his nose. He dodged it and countered and returned to his previous pattern. The final bell rang and everyone clapped as Shimi was pronounced the winner.

Kento looked over at Sage and saw him staring hard in thought at Shimi. Deciding to break tension he smiled from ear to ear and smacked him on the back. "Getting nervous about the competition I see."

Sage jumped a bit, "You scared the crap out of me! And no I'm not getting nervous."

"I know you've already been told this but lighten up man. You look angry and little constipated." Sage laughed and put his hand over his face. "That's what I wanted to see. Don't make me go to step two," Kento continued.

"It's impossible not to smile when you're around, Kento."

"Good, now keep that up this entire time, and it will go much better for you." Kento finished; he turned and looked at Cye.

Cye looked somewhat cheerier than Sage had, but not much. The only difference between them was Cye was sweating and looked a little flushed. Kento started not to bother him because he looked bad, but he decided and did it anyway. "Now it's your turn," he said as he grabbed him and put him in a head lock.

"Ah, Kento get off me!" Cye barked as he pulled his arm from around his neck, "I have a headache."

Not realizing what he had did he held his breath for a moment. He forgot how playful Kento could be, and how he was always putting him in headlocks.

"Geez, I'm sorry man." Kento replied

'_This is going to be harder than I thought,'_ Cye thought in relief.

A few minutes passed and the next round started. Sage was looking toward the entrance and saw Shimi enter the stadium from the locker room. _'I think I'll go talk to him for a bit. Maybe it'll give me a better sense of who he is,' _he thought.

Just as he was about to make his way across Kento and Cye everyone else in their bleacher section stood up and began cheering. Sage tried to look through the rush of heads and waving hands for Shimi, but he was nowhere to be found. He continued to look for him for a couple more seconds before turning back to the current match to find that only thirty seconds were left.

At the sound of the last bell Yulie said, "It looks like you're up next, Sage."

"You ready?" Rowen asked.

"Do you even have to ask," Sage eagerly replied.

"You can't tell he's excited," Rowen said sarcastically watching Sage walk to the arena. "He's practically bouncing with each step."

"Tell me about it; I'd never do something like that," Ryo said.

"You would too! In fact you would probably be worse than Sage!" Rowen shot back.

"You'd practically be leaping at the stage," Cye added with laughter keeping his cough from escaping.

Ryo could only turn away and cross his arms as his face turned red with embarrassment. Everyone's attention quickly drew back to the arena as the starting bell rang. Cheering quickly proceeded from all around as the competitors began fighting.

Sage's opponent charged and attacked with a palm strike; Sage dodged. "It is a pleasure to be facing you Mr. Date," he said charging Sage once again.

Sage stepped to the side and punched his opponent in the side. "Likewise." Sage replied, "But please, call me Sage. I'm too young to be called mister."

Sage dropped to the floor and swept his opponent. He fell on the floor and quickly rolled away from Sage. Sage chuckled a little and said "Don't worry I fight clean. I'll let you get up. Anybody can fight against someone who is on the ground."

"Thanks I'll do the same," his opponent said in a flying kick.

Sage dodged and pushed his opponent's foot sideways throwing his landing off balance. Sage took the opportunity to connect another sweep knocking his opponent on his stomach. He stood once again and charged Sage and faked a punch. Sage reached up to block the punch but soon felt a fist connect with his stomach. He stepped back a step but fell on his butt from a sweep.

He quickly stood up and faced his opponent. Sage charged getting ready to perform a palm strike. He anticipated his opponent would dodge to the right; when he did he turned and thrusted with another palm strike aimed for his lower sternum. It connected and he jumped back and put his hand at the place of impact. Sage executed a flying kick, but his opponent stepped to the side. His opponent countered by grabbing his leg and turning him to the side. Sage, taken off guard, twisted his body and rolled on the ground to absorb the impact the best he could. He succeeded, but in doing so he hurt his right wrist.

He knew it wasn't a serious injury. His wrist would probably stop hurting before the next round started. However, he did know that he would have to use his left hand the remainder of the round. He could use his right arm to block some attacks, but he would have to be careful.

Sage stood up and saw that his opponent was true to his word. He had waited for him to stand before proceeding to attack again. He began to charge and punched for Sage's chest. He spun around and dodged the attack. He ended his spin with a punch to his opponent's side. He stepped to the side, clutching his ribs, surprised by Sage's counter attack.

The minute break bell rang and cheers filled the stadium. Sage turned around and walked to his side for break. He looked to the bleachers and saw his friends standing and cheering for him. He saw Yulie standing with his hands cupped around his mouth yelling, "Yeah! Way to go Sage!"

He couldn't help but smile at them in thanks for their support. He was grateful to have such wonderful friends as them. The ending break bell rang and he turned around and looked at his opponent; he did the same. They both assumed fighting stances and charged each other.

Sage opened with a palm strike that his opponent dodged. He was met with a high kick, but caught it. Instead of using his opponent's leg to flip him over he put his foot behind his opponent and tripped him. He fell flat on his back, and Sage let go of his leg. Seeing an opening his opponent began to close his legs together like scissors in an attempt to trip Sage. Seeing this Sage did a one handed back flip out of the way.

His opponent quickly stood up and charged performing a kick to Sage's chest. Sage jumped back and his opponent followed with a palm strike. Sage knew that he would get hit unless he did something. He grabbed his opponents hand dropped to the ground. Rolling onto his back he placed his feet on his opponent's stomach and tossed him overhead out of the ring earning him extra points.

Soon the ending bell rang and Sage was pronounced the winner. He walked back over to his friends while the officials were setting up the next round. His friends all paid him good complements and talked during the break.

Cye decided to make another trip to the bathroom. He had been going quite frequently and was unknowing that his friends had noticed. He had to fight the crowd to get to the bathroom and wound up being at the back of the line. The line was only three people long, but he was in a hurry. Like most people who are in a hurry he hated waiting. A couple minutes passed and he was next for the bathroom. Someone came out but he decided to wait for a couple more people to exit so he could have more room.

When he was satisfied he entered the bathroom and only one other person was inside drying his hands with a paper towel. The man left and Cye cupped his hands under the water. He bent down and splashed it on his face. The cool water felt refreshing. What he wouldn't give for a cool shower right about now.

The door to the bathroom opened and Rowen walked in. "Hey, buddy. Are you alright?"

Cye, still bent over the sink, raised his head and look at him in the mirror and said, "Yeah. What makes you say that?"

"For starters you've gone to the bathroom three times in an hour. You looked really flushed; you're sweating by just sitting down when it's not even hot in there. Now I see you like this," Rowen stated.

"I was just washing my face off," Cye answered turning off the water and getting a paper towel.

"Stop lying Cye. We can all see that something is wrong. Now what is it?"

"It's nothing," Cye said. Rowen glared at him coldly and crossed his arms.

Cye caved in and confessed to Rowen. "Okay, if you really want to know I don't feel well."

"That's it?" Rowen asked shocked.

"Yeah," Cye chuckled a little.

"How long have you been feeling bad?"

"Since his morning, but it started out as a headache, but as the day went on I felt worse."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin everyone's evening. I know how much you all were looking forward to watching him compete," Cye continued.

Rowen sighed and nodded in understanding. "I still wish you would have told us."

"Please, don't tell Sage; at least not until after the tournament."

"Okay," Rowen agreed. "I won't tell him. I'll keep it from the others as long as I can, but if they ask I'll tell them."

"Okay."

The two of them exited the restroom and went back to their seats to watch the rest of the tournament.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had planned to post it during my Christmas vacation, but I kind of hit a dry spell and didn't get it posted. I decided to end my chapter here where I add some things in the next chapter as well as action. I also plan on skipping parts of the tournaments because I can only come up with so many ways to fight. If anyone has any suggestions on my fic please let me know. I need some ideas and I'd like to have more to do with the tournament instead of skipping to the main end. Thanks._

_Reviews:_

_Tweeked-angel: I'm glad you decided to read my fic and I'm extremely glad you like it. I'll do my best to put the chapters up quicker._

_Firestorm: Thanks for sticking with my story and thinking I portrayed the tournament well. I didn't think I did too well but I did my best. Thanks. I would love to tell you some things on Shimi, but I don't want to spoil any surprises….muahahaha. You'll know soon enough._

_Yamuko27: Thanks for reviewing again and I hate that you computer got fried. (It's been a long while ago now, I imagine). Good luck with your fic. Even though I hate cliffhangers it is a good method to use to keep people reading and excited. So many other fics have got me hooked using cliffhangers._

_RogueRonin: I didn't know you were in martial arts tournaments. That's cool. I'm glad that I could make you reminisce…lol. I'm glad you still enjoy my fic._


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors characters or the show. Just the few characters that I made up. Also constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 7**

The second session was now over and the officials were getting ready for the third. The arena had cleared somewhat because some of the loosing competitors and their guests left, however some also those that stayed to watch the duration of the tournament. Regardless, the stadium was still crowded.

Sage was standing with his friends at the bleachers drinking from a water bottle. Little beads of seat lined his forehead and upper lip. He was making all that he could out of five minute break. Earlier he forgot that the third session was one round with everyone competing in the different arenas, so after competing in the last round of session two he realized he would have a very short break.

"Don't worry, Sage," Yulie encouraged. "You'll do great."

"Yeah, compared to the dynasty this should be a piece of cake." Rowen added.

Sage took another drink from his water bottle. "Tell me about it. My biggest workout is coming from dodging. That's why I like the finals. At least there is some competition."

"Be careful what you wish for, Sage," Mia commented.

"Relax, Mia. I'm sure there's no one here that can beat Sage." Yulie said.

"Look, they're putting the competitors up on the board now." Cye pointed out.

Sure enough one by one the screen was lit up with the competitors and the arenas they were to compete in. Sage was in arena A and Shimi was in Arena C. _'It looks like it might come down to the semifinals now,'_ Sage thought.

Soon the announcer called for the competitors and the matches began. Once again cheers filled the stadium and grunts and "hy-ahs" filled the arenas. Everyone watched as all of the competitors engaged in their waltz of fists and feet. Only time would tell who the winners would be.

* * *

Shimi studied his opponent deciding to let her have the first move. _'When she attacks I'll counter. This will be over with soon enough.'_ Shimi thought. 

Shimi's opponent attacked with a palm strike and he dodged to the side. She saw this and spun to perform another palm strike, but Shimi quickly grabbed her arm and flipped her over his head. She twisted her body and landed on her feet, but her momentum caused her outside the ring. She reentered and quickly found that Shimi had taken the offensive. He was throwing so many punches that she barely had time to block the majority of the blows. She was too focused on blocking that she stepped out of the ring again earning Shimi extra points.

The break bell rang and both went to their opposite sides for a quick rest.

* * *

Sage looked from his side to his opponent waiting for the bell to signal the break to end and the match to begin. He gave his opponent a smile and he received one. The bell rang and the two of them approached each other ready to start. 

His opponent opened with a sweep which Sage easily dodged. He returned with a fist thrust which his opponent countered with a punch to his stomach. Sage jumped back and swept knocking his opponent down. Once on her feet she drew into a fighting stance. Sage executed a flying kick; anticipating her to dodge he performed a backward kick which connected with her stomach.

The match ended and the competitors bowed to each other. They also stayed in their arenas while the judges tallied the scores. Once the judges were finished they announced the winners alphabetically by arena. Sage was announced the winner in arena A, another guy in arena B, Shimi in arena C, and a woman in arena D.

The intercom announced that there would be a 10 minute break before the semifinals would begin. Sage stepped down from the arena and approached his friends on the bleachers. He wiped a little sweat from his forehead and got a drink from his water bottle. "That was awesome, Sage." Yulie said.

"It looked like she was starting to get the better of your for a moment, dude." Kento joked.

"I'll admit she was a really good competitor. She's very talented in the martial arts," Sage replied. "I'll be back in a bit."

"This is starting to get rather exciting since it's the semifinals," Cye stated.

"I know what you mean," Kento said.

"Of course you would. You enjoy any kind of violence," Cye said bringing everyone to laughter. He coughed a couple times and tried to keep himself from going into a coughing fit.

"Let's just hope the dynasty decides not to attack us right now. We're at a huge disadvantage with only you and Sage having your armor right now. I don't think we'd stand much of a chance," Rowen reminded.

Rowen's comment seemed to bring them back to reality for a moment. It never fails that when they seemed to be having a good time and relaxing, they dynasty always showed up to ruin it. A long intense silence filled them. "Don't worry too much right now guys. I'll check my computer database for anything that might help us find the rest of your armors," Mia said.

"Thanks, Mia." Ryo said with a smile trying to hide his sudden depression.

A few minutes passed and Sage came back and sat down on the bleachers. The Ronins, Mia, and Yulie all engaged in small talk to pass the time. They talked about the tournament and how the competition was getting fierce. The semifinals and finals were Sage's favorite because everyone was near the same skill level and the matches were pretty much equal. Yulie, being the little boy he was, had his mind set on Sage automatically being in the finals. With some explaining he finally understood that the martial arts tournament wasn't a competition of strength, but of skill.

Soon the automated sign flashed to life with the semifinal competitors. Sage was in arena A and Shimi was in arena B. Sage would be fighting another woman and Shimi would be fighting the other man. _'It looks like if I want to face Shimi I'll have to do my best to make it to the finals; that is assuming he makes it there,'_ Sage though while looking at the sign.

Kento leaned over toward Sage and said, "Look at it this way. If you lose this match we can all say you got your butt beat by girl."

Everyone laughed. "That's a mean thing to say, Kento," Mia tried to say through her laughter.

Sage only smirked. "The sad part is you guys would never let it go."

"No chance," Kento added gaining more laughter sending Cye into a coughing fit.

The announcer called the competitors to the arenas to begin the semifinals. "Are you okay, Cye?" Sage asked

"I'm fine; I just got choked. Go ahead and get to the arena before they disqualify you for being late." Cye replied.

Once Sage was gone Ryo turned to look at Cye. He could feel his bright blue eyes boring a hole straight through him. Ryo's eyes were often peaceful, but at other times seemed so intense that walls would crumble. "Are you sure, Cye? You look flushed."

Cye could feel the eyes of the other staring at him and it made him a little uneasy. He looked quickly at Rowen for help. "Rowen?" Ryo asked not missing the eye contact between the two.

"He's really not feeling well, but didn't say anything cause he didn't want to spoil it for Sage." Rowen answered.

"You should have told us Cye. Sage wouldn't have cared if he knew you were sick," Mia said

"I know, but it didn't start out like this. This morning I just had a headache and took medicine for it. It wasn't until we got into the car when it really hit me."

"Do you want us to take you to the doctor?"

"No thanks. I'll just take some more medicine at the house and then we'll go from there."

"Okay, but if you feel worse let us know," Ryo instructed.

"Okay," Cye nodded in agreement.

They all turned their attention back to Sage whose match had started during their conversation. The match was turning out to be a well fought one. Just by looking each person deserved to be in the semifinals. Shimi's match consisted of him and his opponent throwing various punches, blocking, and countering. They generally stayed in the center of the ring and very seldom separated from each other. Shimi's match was of skill and strength. Sage and his opponent, on the other hand, made full use of the arena by dodging and driving each other towards the outside. Sage's match was clearly skill and agility.

A few minutes passed and all of the competitors gave and received their share number of punches and kicks. With a couple minutes left in the match the competitors were starting to wear down. Now it was a test of endurance. Slowly the better competitors were gaining the upper hand and it became more apparent who the winners of the two matches would be.

At last the round was over and the judges tallied the scores. Sage and Shimi were pronounced the winners of the semifinals and cheers and unsounded disappointment filled the audience. The competitors bowed to one another and exited the arena for a much needed fifteen minute break.

"That was awesome, Sage!" Yulie exclaimed as Sage approached the bleachers.

"She really gave you a run for your money," Ryo added.

Sage rolled his eyes. "She's really talented. One of the best I've faced in this tournament," Sage replied wiping the sweat from his forehead with a towel. "Now it looks like it's down to Shimi and me."

"How good do you think he is?" Asked Rowen.

"I won't know for sure until I face him, but from what I can gathered from watching him he is really good."

"At least you'll be able to rest for a little bit," Mia said.

"I'm heading to the locker room to meditate and cool off," Sage said.

"How are you feeling, Cye?" Mia asked after Sage left.

"About the same," he answered. "I'd love to take a nap though."

"We've only got a little while to go," Ryo said.

"I can make it till the end," Cye said. He felt really bad and wasn't for sure if he would last until the end of the tournament or not, but didn't want to worry them.

**

* * *

The Locker Room **

Sage entered the locker room and untied his martial arts upper robe and laid it on the bench. He walked over to the sink and wet a paper towel with cool water and began to wipe his chest, neck, and arms. He rinsed the paper towel and did the same thing with his face. _'That feels good,' _he thought. _'That cooled me off pretty quick.'_

He sat on the floor against the bench and assumed his meditating position. There was a little commotion outside the door, but he would treat it like white noise. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts. At first it was hard because he was excited about the finals, but he quickly corrected himself and dismissed the thought. Soon the noise beyond the door drifted from his ears and the lights faded from his eyes. His heartbeat and breathing synchronized as he fell deeper into meditation.

Soon Sage was in full meditation and seeing through his mind's eye, and time seemed to move faster. He looked up and saw few clouds in a blue sky that stretched from horizon to horizon. Surrounding him was thick white fog that slowly rolled across the ground and around his bare skin. It gave him goose bumps for a moment even though the temperature was not cold. He could feel the dampness on the grass beneath his feet.

He took a step forward, and each step was like he was taking a thousand. He soon came to the edge of the fog and saw a single tree that stood on a small hill. The hill was covered with the greenest grass ever imaginable and the tree was covered with an uncountable number of leaves and blossoms. As he neared the tree he could hear the many sounds of nature coming to life. He could hear birds singing, cicadas chirping, and the faint rippling of a stream.

Now standing leaning against the tree with his hand, Sage did not see the vast beautiful Eden he was expecting. Instead he saw a stream at the bottom of the hill, and on the other side a meadow that abruptly ended where a forest began. He walked down the small hill to the stream and waded into it. The water rose halfway up his shin and was neither cool nor warm, but just the right temperature. He slowly lay down, shut his eyes, and allowed the waters to caress and massage each flawless extremity of his body.

He continued to lie for several minutes until he heard an echoed laugh of a little girl. He bolted upright and looked around for the source of the laughter, but found none. "Sage…" the echoed voice called in a playful manner.

'_That sounded like Satsuki,'_ Sage thought as he stood and continued to look in every direction. _'Why is Satsuki in my vision?"_

The sky grew eerily dark and the scenery around him began to disappear. The wind picked up with a howl as Sage realized he was no longer standing in the stream, but on the cold hard ground. The wind slowly died leaving behind the thick white fog as before. He could hear a deep maniacal laughter far off that sent chills up his spine. He noticed that the fog began to disperse as a purple haze took it over. Once the fog was completely gone he realized that the purple haze surrounded him but did not touch him. Despite the strange feelings he was getting curiosity got the better of him, and he stretched out his right hand to the purple haze. He touched it and felt intense pain. He quickly pulled his hand back out and found that he could barely make his fingers twitch. _'My hand's paralyzed. I can hardly move it.'_

"Sage…" Satsuki's echoed voice called "help me…"

"Satsuki! Where are you?" Sage yelled still clutching his hand.

He heard the maniacal laughter once again though louder as it neared. "Submit," the evil voice echoed.

It was very close and Sage knew it. It was probably just inside the purple haze, but he could see nothing. Sage turned around trying to pinpoint the source of the laughter but it was no use. It was all around him. He had never encountered anything like this and was absolutely terrified. He knew defending himself would do no good; like every other vision he would have to let it finish. He heard rumbling as the haze began to billow. He knew what was happening; it was coming right for him. His breath stopped in his throat and his eyes grew wide not knowing what would happen next. "You're mine," the voice whispered in his ear as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Sage's eyes flew open and he could have jumped out of his skin. His eyes were wild with fright and the shock of his mind being rapidly brought back to his body; he was also breathing heavy. Still sitting on the floor he spun around to see Shimi behind him. "Whoa, Sage. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you just scared me is all." Sage answered calming himself.

"Sorry. The announcer called us and I found you here. I didn't want you to be late."

Sage couldn't ignore the tingling sensation in his right hand. "Yeah, ok. I'll be right there."

"I'll tell them that you'll be there in just a second," Shimi said as he left.

Sage stood and extended his hand to examine it. He saw deep red vein marks that began just below his wrist and extended to his fingertips. _'No way. This is really starting to freak me out. There's no way that vision should have affected my body. At least I can move it, though.'_

He walked over to his bag and pulled out a roll of wrap. He wrapped his hand the best he could to cover the marks. He put on his upper robe, tied it, and tossed his bag back into his locker. He exited the locker room with his mind more flustered than it had been before.

**

* * *

In The Stadium **

"Hey Ryo, where's Sage? If he doesn't get out here quick they're going disqualify him." Yulie whined pulling on Ryo's arm. Seeing only Shimi in the arena was starting to worry him.

"Don't worry, Yulie. I'm sure he'll be out here soon. As hard as he had to work to get this far I'm sure he won't miss it," Ryo replied.

"If it'll make you feel better after we wait a little more we'll go look for him," Mia comforted.

"Alright, but I hope he comes soon." Yulie finished.

A few seconds passed and Sage finally entered the stadium. His friends could take a breath of relief, but he couldn't just yet. He couldn't help thinking about his latest vision. He tried to dismiss it until later, but it always seemed to creep back into his train of thought. _'I need to focus on the finals right now.'_ Sage thought, _'I can think about the vision afterwards.'_

Sage had been moving his hand and fingers to get rid of the tingling sensation, but to no avail. He stepped into the arena and stood facing Shimi. Sage looked and smiled at him while the host was announcing the finals match. The audience applauded both contestants giving their congratulations.

"Looks like this is it," Shimi said.

"Congratulations," Sage replied.

"Likewise."

The referee held out his hand between Sage and Shimi and they both signaled they were ready to start. He signaled the bell ringer and stepped back a few feet. Sage and Shimi bowed to each other and assumed their fighting stances. The bell rang and the match commenced.

For the first couple of seconds they stood staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Shimi decided he would take advantage and be the attacker. He performed a flying kick which Sage easily dodged to the side. He then charged with a series of three palm strikes and a kick. Sage easily blocked the punches, but the kick connected with his hip.

'_Wow. He's really not wasting any time,'_ Sage thought.

Sage blocked another punch and decided to take the offensive. Sage charged Shimi with a volley of palm strikes and punches and a couple kicks; Shimi easily blocked all of them and executed a sweep. Sage jumped and performed a palm strike, while Shimi was standing up, connecting with his ribs. _'Even though that was the hand that was paralyzed it still hurt more than it should have. Don't tell me this guy is cheating,'_ he thought.

Shimi spun attacking with a roundhouse. Sage blocked, grabbed his leg, and kicked his other leg out from under him. He fell to the ground, and quickly rose back to his feet. He then attacked with a punch. Expecting Sage to dodge, like he did, he turned and grabbed him and rolled backward, put a foot on his chest, and threw him over his head. Sage, taken off guard, could not counter the attack and slid on his back outside the ring. He reentered the ring and charged Shimi with a flying kick followed with another series of punches and palm strikes. Shimi was effectively blocking each attack, so Sage faked a punch for his diaphragm and with his other hand struck Shimi in the chin with a palm thrust uppercut. Shimi's head flew back with the blow and Sage punched his chest with two hands. Shimi took two steps back recovering from the blow. "I'm impressed, Sage. You managed to slip one by me."

"I'm happy to please you."

"After all this time I thought I knew what to expect from you." Shimi said as he charged Sage once again.

Sage's smile quickly changed to a look of confusion as he prepared for Shimi's onslaught. Sage was blocking the majority of Shimi's attacks, but many connected; too many for his liking. He had to think quickly for a way to end Shimi's assault. _'It's like he keeps speeding up,'_ he thought.

Sage quickly ducked and swept. Shimi jumped the sweep, but Sage swept a second time with his other leg catching his feet just as they touched they ground sending Shimi falling onto his butt.

Sage barely let him have time to stand when he launched his own barrage of attacks. His attacks were skilled and precise attacks, but somehow Shimi was able to block all but a few.

The break bell rang and they both returned to their sides of the arena. Shimi, of course, smiling, and Sage frustrated.

* * *

In the stands the Ronins, Mia, and Yulie were in awe of the battle. They were amazed at how Shimi was besting Sage. "I can't believe Sage is letting that guy get to him like that," Kento commented. "He needs to quit goofing around with that guy." 

"What makes you think he is?" Rowen asked.

"Well, come one. Sage is much better than what he's letting on to be right now."

"What makes you think he's not already going all out?" Rowen continued.

"Would you quit playing psychiatrist?" Kento barked.

"Rowen's right," Ryo said. "Look at him. His breathing is heavy and he's sweating a lot. He's definitely trying out there."

"Stop. Stop it you guys." Yulie pleaded, "The way you're talking sounds like he's already lost. The match isn't over yet. He can still come back and win."

"We're not saying he can't win this thing, Yulie. We're just saying that it will be hard for him," Cye comforted. "In fact I bet he still has some tricks up his sleeves."

Cye's words seemed to put the little boy at ease for now.

'_Come on, Sage. You can do it,'_ Ryo thought.

* * *

'_Come on!'_ Sage screamed at himself. _'It's like he knows all of my moves! I know he said that he's been watching me fight for a while, but there is a difference between watching and actually fighting. He seems to rely on attacking me strong and fast. I'll have to watch for openings.'_

The bell rang again signaling the match to start once again. As soon as he turned around Shimi charged with a flying kick. Sage saw an opening and knew that this would be one of the few chances he would get. He jumped to the side and leaned to kick. Shimi, after landing, turned toward Sage to execute a series of palm strikes. Instead he found himself in Sage's trap; his foot swiftly connected with his chest causing him to take a couple steps back. Before he could get his bearings Sage kicked him again with his other foot sending him back a couple more steps and once more with his first foot causing him to step out of the ring.

"Extraordinary, Sage. I wonder what your sister would say about that move."

Sage looked dumbfounded. "I… don't… know. If you're looking for a date…" Sage said.

"No," Shimi interrupted with a smirk. "You're younger sister, Satsuki."

Sage was even more dumbfounded. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Everything, Sage," Shimi replied as he charged Sage once again. "In fact your future; as well as hers."

Shimi launched a volley of punches at Sage purposefully making them easy for him to block. Not knowing what to think Sage said, "I don't know what sick game you're trying to play, but I think you need to find a better way to occupy your time."

Sage punched at Shimi, but he grabbed his arm and locked it underneath his. Their faces were now a mere six inches apart. "Maybe I've not been entirely clear," Shimi said his voice becoming deep and malevolent. "You're sister's life depends on you."

Sage's eyes widened in shock. "Dais," Sage said with hatred. "What do you want?"

"I already told you, but you didn't believe me. We've captured your sister and are keeping her in the dynasty. But there's a catch, you are the only one that can know."

Worry ran through Sage's body; he knew the things the warlords and the dynasty were capable of. He drew back and struck at Dais with his free arm only to have it locked like his other. "Let her go!" Sage growled. "It's obvious that you want me."

Sage began pulling away from Dais to get free, but the more he pulled the stronger Dais' grip became. Dais placed his foot behind Sage's and leaned forward a few inches. The weight shift was enough to send them toppling over landing hard on the ground with Dais on top. "Too true, but why not have a little fun first," Dais said into Sage's ear.

The referee began moving toward them to pull them apart. "Remember, Halo, we're watching you, and the moment you squeal we'll kill her in an instant. Any wrong move and we'll kill her in an instant."

"You're weak. A poor excuse for a warlord," Sage hissed in his ear. "Hiding behind an eight year old girl shows just how weak you are."

Dais furiously glared at Sage. Sage's words were a low blow; they were directed at his character as a warrior. _'How dare he mock me,'_ Dais thought.

The referee stepped back, and Sage started getting up. Dais shifted into a fighting stance and waited for the right moment to attack. Sage was halfway standing when he started to attack. He jumped forward and spun lashing out with a kick aimed for Sage's head.

Sage gasped as his eyes widened. He felt pain, but only for a brief moment as everything went white.

* * *

"What's he doing!" Ryo shouted now that Shimi had trapped both of Sage's arms. "That's not martial arts; that's dirty." 

"Come on! You can do it, Sage!" Kento cheered.

"Knock him down!" Rowen continued. Shortly they both fell with Shimi landing on top. "Not you!"

"Let's go, Sage! Just a little bit more!" Yulie added.

A few seconds passed and the referee jumped in and pulled Shimi off of him. The ref signaled a five point deduction against Shimi. They all saw Sage start getting up, and Shimi's sneak attack. They watched in dismay as Shimi's foot collided with the side of Sage's head. It seemed like the entire stadium went silent. Sage landed in a heap about three feet from where he had been.

"Oh my God," Mia gasped.

Ryo and Kento were practically climbing over the seats in front of them, Cye was staring wide eyed and slack jawed, Rowen was in a similar state that Cye was in, and Yulie just put his hands over his mouth. "Cheap shot," growled Ryo.

"That son of a…" Kento grumbled.

"I can't believe he did that," Rowen added.

Several of the tournament officials and staff and medical crew ran into the arena. Two of the referee's ran up to Shimi to keep from getting to Sage and the rest of the officials were just watching over the medical team. They rolled Sage onto his back and supported his head. They lightly slapped the side of his face until he showed signs of regaining consciousness. They also spoke and asked him questions. "I'm fine," Sage muttered trying to get up, and immediately a wave of dizziness and nausea overwhelmed him.

"Don't get up. Just lay down for now," one of the medics told him.

Sage didn't argue. He decided he would lay down long enough for his head to stop spinning. Another medic held of up her fingers and he called off each number. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now that my head stopped spinning." He said as they helped him up.

The referee turned to the judges signaling a twenty point deduction from Shimi. He then turned to the side of the arena where Shimi had been, but did not see him. He turned around and looked more, but he was nowhere to be found. The referee told other officials and they split up to comb the stadium.

"The coward must have split during all of the commotion." Ryo said

After a few minutes of searching it was determined that Shimi had left the stadium. After convincing the officials not to pursue the matter further they went ahead with the awards ceremony. Sage was given the championship trophy once again, but by default.

* * *

The ride home is what Sage dreaded the most, especially since his encounter with Dais. His words kept ringing through his head like a broken record: _"We've captured your sister, Satsuki, and are keeping her in the dynasty."_

Cye was once again in the back with Rowen, Ryo, and Kento; Sage was up front with Yulie in his lap. He certainly did not like the situation anymore than he had before, but since Sage had gotten knocked out he guessed he could put up with the long drive. Mia graciously turned on the air conditioner and turned the vents to blow on him.

Sage sat with his head propped on his hand gazing out the window. He wasn't really looking at anything particular; just watching things as they passed by. He watched people as they entered and exited the different stores with a few too many bags, and different people in their vehicles as they passed. He noticed a couple pretty girls window shopping, but didn't think much passed "pretty." His mind was too flustered with the events of the day. Then he noticed a family: a mother, father, and daughter. The mother carried a couple bags with one hand and with the other she held her daughter's. The father was obviously the pack mule.

'_Such a wonderful family,'_ Sage thought. He immediately started thinking of his own family. _'I'll kill her in an instant,'_ Dais's words repeated.

Sage shivered at the thought. He had been thinking since he found out what Dais wanted. He thought multiple things, but most of them were illogical. The only conclusion that he came to was the one he had figured out within the two minutes after Dais revealed himself; they wanted him. _'Why not have a little fun first.'_

'_By fun they mean torture,'_ Sage thought.

After taking Yulie back to his house the rest of the trip was spent in almost complete silence.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading once again. Sorry it's been so long since my last update; I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Thanks to Firestorm and Yakumo27 for reviewing. _

_If there are any grammatical errors/spelling mistakes please let me know. I probably over looked quite a few of them._


End file.
